Blood Chronicles
by Hikari86
Summary: A collection of one-shots relating to my Dragon Age Series. 'Blood Bond' being the beginning. 1. The origin of Sacha. 2. Isabela and Zevran push Arawin to her limit and beyond. 3. Anders finds out that sharing something he loves isn't so bad. 4. The deal that gave Sacha her sight back. 5. Cullen and Esumi's last moment together. 6&7. Jordan and Anders having some fun.
1. Justice is Blind

_This here is a one-shot introducing one of my characters who lives in the Gallows. She will eventually make her way into my 'Blood Promise' story. I wrote this because it just kept nagging me, wanting at some point to finally come out, so here it is! The story is rated mature for violence and sexual situations. Enjoy, and the Dragon Age world belongs to Bioware. _

**Justice it Blind**

She was surrounded by darkness, a forever night she would never be able to escape from. It consumed her, caused her to stare at nothing. At a set point her head would never turn from. Her eyes felt like cotton balls, dry and puffy from long cried tears and the unwillingness to blink. It was the fear that if she did, she may miss that precious moment when her world would return to her. When the darkness would end.

It never would. She knew that. But she could still hope.

Sacha sat on her bed, lumpier than she remembered. Hard and scratchy. Something she had rarely noticed before. Now she noticed everything that had to do with touch... taste... sound. Her other senses had become heightened, almost to the point she wasn't sure she would be able to take it. She noticed small things: people walking in the hall outside her room, dripping water outside her window. There was a strong smell of fish and sea water. Funny how she had never noticed it until now. The healer had told her she would get used to it eventually. That it was her other senses working to compensate for the loss. A loss that had been recent.

She shouldn't have been here right now, trapped in the darkness. Sacha was suppose to have gone to her Harrowing. She was suppose to be a full mage of the Circle right now, but that didn't happen. Instead he had wanted to have some fun with her first. Her torturer, the one that was suppose to protect her. Or at least that's what was said about templars. They protected mages, both from themselves and from others. But who would protect the mages from the templars? Maybe no one. Which was why she sat there now.

It had been twelve years since Sacha came to the Gallows. She had started her life in Orlais, in a world she couldn't remember. She knew she had a brother. Older, although she couldn't remember his name. He had black hair, same as hers. His eyes were blue, however. A contrast to her brown. Or at least what used to be brown, now turned milky white. The brown so light that one could only see it if they looked very closely. This she only knew from what others had said.

Sacha remembered being taken to the White Spire in Val Royeaux, getting separated from her brother at age six, but she didn't stay at the tower for long. Eventually, for reasons never explained to her, she was taken and brought to Kirkwall where the Gallows would be her home. Here, although shy at first and scared, she would eventually make friends. Her talents, especially those with the school of spirit, would get her attention and praise from her teachers. It also got her other attention, one that she didn't want.

He was a cold man, keeping to the shadows and watching like all templars did. It was their job, after all. But his stares, his dark eyes always seemed to bore right into the back of Sacha's head. She could always tell when he was near and when he was looking at her. It made her shiver, and she always made sure to never be alone when he was around. It had worked at first, and all he was were stares, but soon when she began to acquire womanly curves and her talents became stronger, did things change. It began when she found herself alone in the library, buried in a book. She hadn't noticed until it was too late that she was alone in the room. Or they were alone.

"Interesting book?"

Sacha found herself stiffen, her heart stopping and leaping into her throat. There was a cold chill that ran up her spine when she heard his voice right behind her. Slowly she turned around to see him smiling down at her. One of his hands resting on the back of her chair.

"Um... Oh, I'm sorry," she said, quickly standing. "I-I didn't realize what time it was. I'll get to my room." She went to leave, willing to leave her book behind just to get away from him. She didn't want to be there. Her room, any other time seeming like a cell, now seeming like her only refuge.

"There's no need to rush." He grabbed her shoulder, keeping her fixed in place. "You're not in trouble. I promise I won't tell. Apparently that book is interesting, yes?"

Sacha looked down at the ground, her heart racing. "Y-Yes..."

He took his hand and placed it on her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes. They were steely gray, cold and unrelenting. "You're very pretty. Did you know that?"

Sacha swallowed hard, trying to get her face free from his grasp, but failing. He kept a tight grip on her chin.

"My name's Marin, and I've been... eager to get to know you better, Sacha. Ever since you came to the Gallows I've had my eyes on you. I'm sure you've noticed."

"I try not to."

"Of course. You mages tend to ignore us templars. It's something I've come to actually like, but I've decided that I want to break that illusion. I'm ready to find out more about you, Sacha. Why don't we take our little conversation to somewhere more private, hmm?"

Sacha shook her head, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. She tried to resist him, tried to scream for help, but no one heard her. Or nobody cared. That night she lost her innocence. That night she was taken by force and learned more about Marin than she would have liked. The next morning she had kept her mouth closed, even when her friend had asked where she had gotten the bruises all over her face. She hadn't told anyone. Not her teachers, not the first enchanter. No one. Marin had warned her that if she had, no one would believe her. She could say something if she wanted, he wasn't going to hurt her if she did. Sacha had thought about it, but she also knew he was right. When it came to these types of things, it was usually the mage who got punished, not the templar. How that was possible, she wasn't sure, nor was she sure what her fate would be. But as time went by, as the years progressed, she couldn't seem to get away from Marin. He stalked her like a shadow. Always close, always just around the corner. Her torturer, her tormentor. The taker of many things, including her sight.

Sacha breathed out, her room cold, stuffy, confining. It was no longer her refuge, no longer the place she felt safe and warm. A place where she could escape from him. Now it was her prison. A cell that he had access to.

She remembered waking that night and finding him staring down at her. She would have screamed, but his hand was covering her mouth. He held her down with his other hand on her hip and brought his lips close to her ear.

"Shh, it's all right," he whispered. His lips caressed her ear while his hand on her hip moved slowly back and forth from hip to waist. "I've come to collect you. Tonight's a big night for you. Everyone's waiting for you to complete your Harrowing."

Sacha stilled, wishing his hand would stop, but knew it wouldn't as it began to creep under her nightgown. She looked into his steely eyes, seeing a playfulness in them that she knew meant he wasn't going to take her to the Harrowing Chamber anytime soon.

"Are you going to be good?" Sacha moved her head up and down the best she could. "Good. That's a good little mage." Marin slowly removed his hand from her mouth, but still kept his other one on her hip, smoothing his fingers over her soft skin.

"Are... are you taking me to the Harrowing Chamber?" She almost didn't ask, knowing what the answer would be, but hoping it wouldn't be so.

"Eventually. I thought we might have a little fun first, hmm?" Sacha looked away from him, already feeling the tears building in her eyes. "There's no need to cry." He brought her face back to his. She smelled something on his breath. Ale? "We could do what we always do, seeing as this may be the last night we get together. Or... I thought we might try something else." He sent a wicked smile down to her and Sacha felt her stomach drop. She didn't want to know what he had in mind.

"You see, me and a fellow templar have sort of a bet going. It has to do with whether or not mages can be harmed by lyrium. I say that it can't hurt you mages since you use it all the time to replenish mana and use it to created enchantments-"

"But that's tranquil who do that." Sacha bit her lip when Marin glared at her.

"I know that. But they're still mages, aren't they? Or at least they used to be. And if lyrium doesn't hurt them now, why would it hurt them when they were mages? So this is what I propose we do... My fellow templar said he'd pay me ten sovereigns if I could prove I was right. If not, I pay him. I'm not paying him ten sovereigns, and you're going to help me with that." The hand on her hip left and went to his side where he reached in a pocket and pulled out a vial of blue liquid that shined on its own. Sacha could hear the liquid singing softly. It was a music that told her he was holding lyrium.

"Do you want me to drink it?" She didn't want to think of anything else he might have her do with it.

"I thought about that." He held the vial in front of his face and stared into its eerie light. "But that wouldn't do. We templars drink lyrium and it does nothing to us, so I think something more drastic will have to do."

"W-What?"

He smiled down at her again. "It needs to be a window into the Fade. Now where do you think the best place would be? The belly?" His other hand moved down to her belly and stroked it, going up and over her breasts. "The heart? Maybe the mouth?" His hand went up her throat and tapped her lips, parting them slightly with his fingers. "No, none of those places will work. But what about... the eyes?" He looked deeply into hers, his smile growing as he crawled on top of her. "Yes, those pretty eyes of yours will work just fine."

Sacha whimpered, feeling the weight of his body pressing her down into the bed. "Please, no." She shook her head. "Don't."

"I need to win this bet. Now hold still." His body crushed hers. His hand pressed against her forehead, keeping it down while his fingers forced her eyes open.

"No, no! For the Maker's sake, _please!_" Her cries were in vain as he held her struggling body down and poured the lyrium in.

There was instant pain, instant burning that caused Sacha to scream like she never had before. The lyrium seeped into her eyes, going down the ducts and soaking them in a burning prison. Her screams became louder as her vision wavered, blurred. Nothing was recognizable, only blue and on fire. All she could remember was the pain. All she could hear were her own screams. She didn't know what Marin had done afterwards, nor did she remember when she was taken to the clinic. Was the first enchanter there? He might have been, along with the knight-commander and a few other templars, but if they were it was all a dream to her. A nightmare that when she finally awoke from found herself in a whole new world.

The healer had spoken to her softly, telling her where she was. Sacha had panicked when she had woken to find the world dark. She calmed when the healer held her, stroked her hair, told her everything would be all right. It really wouldn't be, but it was still comforting to hear.

When Sacha was ready, the healer finally told her the extent of the damage. She would be blind for the rest of her life. No magic could cure what had been done. Her eyes were damaged beyond repair. The nerves were burned, melted. The lens were completely gone, dissolved. The corneas cloudy and scarred. Sacha took everything in with a solemn expression. She was numb, unsure how to react. Everything was gone now. Not just her sight, but also all her hopes, dreams. She may not even be able to go through her Harrowing.

As time slowly passed, and the healer declared her well enough to leave the clinic, Sacha was escorted to her room and locked within. It wasn't to protect her, to keep the newly blind mage safe and others safe from her, but because she was being punished. She was to blame for what happened, not the templar who had come to retrieve her. Marin had convinced the knight-commander that while going to get her for the Harrowing, had caught Sacha with a stolen lyrium vial. He had tried to take it away from her, but in the attempt, somehow the vial had opened and splashed into her eyes. It was enough to convince the knight-commander, but not the first enchanter or the healer. They had both tried to argue that the scars surrounding Sacha's eyes now were in a pattern that suggested the lyrium had been poured on, not splashed. But no matter how hard they tried, they were still mages, and the knight-commander ignored them and put Sacha on lock down.

It had been several days since Sacha had returned to her room. Ever since she had done nothing but sit on her bed, staring at a fixed point on the wall, thinking. What was to happen to her now? Would they keep her in here forever? Would they allow her to go through the Harrowing? That was, of course, if she even could. She wasn't even sure she could still preform magic. She could still feel her mana flowing, but should she dare try and tap into it? What use was a blind mage? If anything, they may decide to make her tranquil. She would be no threat when it came to magic, but would that make her useful? Tranquil were used all over the Gallows for mundane tasks and dealings. None of them blind. All of them useful. Perhaps there was no place for her anymore.

_There is a way._

Maybe there was a way. If she could prove she wasn't useless, they may spare her. Magic might not have been able to heal her eyes, but there had to be something out there that could give her vision back. Even if it wasn't the same as before. There had to be... something.

* * *

><p>"You're one lucky son of a bitch, you know that?" Marin handed Kurt his ten sovereigns. A prize he had been trying to keep from his friend, but tonight impossible as they were posted together.<p>

"I told you, didn't I?" Kurt took the purse and jingled the coins within. "Ah, music to my ears. It's about bloody time you paid up! Took you long enough considering that incident with the mage happened nearly five months ago. So yes, I suppose I am a lucky son of a bitch considering you happened to run across her right after we made that little bet." He pocketed the coins and gave his friend a broad smile.

"I hope you choke on the bone of whatever fat piece of meat you plan on buying with those coins."

"You're so kind, Marin."

"Just frustrated." Marin crossed his arms and leaned himself against the wall. "And not just with our bet, but with the whole thing. Mages, bah! They should be all locked up with the key thrown away. I hate this place. I hate magic."

"Then why don't you request a transfer to the chantry or something?" Kurt looked at his friend curiously. This wasn't unusual, but Kurt could tell Marin was tense, and had been since the incident.

"Because if I go to the chantry, I won't have the opportunity to bash in a couple of mage skulls. It's that type of thing that keeps me here. After all, what better way to work out some tension than to take it out on the mages, am I right?"

"You know it! But what happened to you? What happened to that piece of tail you kept bragging about? Did you get tired of her? Or did she finally find a way to keep you at bay?"

"No one could keep me at bay." Marin smiled wicked. "But no, I've just been too busy to go and visit her. I do owe her a visit, though. Don't want her thinking she's free of me or anything."

"No, of course not." The two templars had a laugh together, cut short when Kurt realized someone else was with them. "Oh blast it. Damn mage." Kurt left his friend and went over to the mage standing in the doorway. She stared straight, not at him, not at anything in particular. "Hey mage! What are you doing out of your quarters? It's past curfew, you know the rules." He stopped and stared at her. "Oh sod it all!"

"What?" Marin pushed himself off the wall to get a better look.

"It's the damn blind one! When did they start letting you roam around the tower again? Hey mage, I'm talking to you! You lost your sight, not your hearing."

"I-I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'm afraid I'm... lost."

"You can't be serious?" Kurt hit his forehead with his fist, groaning.

"Do you think you could... escort me back?"

"Do I look like a bloody escort service to you?"

"I'm not sure what you look like, ser."

"Don't be smart with me, mage! Now get back to your room before I throw you in the dungeons."

"Hold on there." Marin made his way over to where they stood, smiling as he glanced at the mage. "I can take her back."

"I think she can make it back herself," Kurt protested. "If she made it here she can retrace her steps back to her room."

"Now come on, Kurt, she's blind. It might have been from her own doing, but that doesn't mean we can't help her out."

"Really?" This time Kurt looked at his friend more puzzled. "This coming from the man who just said how much he hated mages?"

"I can be generous if I want to. Besides, I haven't seen her in a while." Taking the mage by her hips, he turned her around and gently pushed her forward, all the while smiling at his friend. Kurt chuckled when he finally realized it and nodded to Marin as he and the mage made their way down the hall.

When they got to a secluded area, a darker part of the tower, Marin grabbed her tight and forced her against the wall. Sacha cried out from the suddenness as her face was pressed firmly against the cold stone. Marin's body was tense against her back, his lips brushing her ear. "What do you think you're doing, hmm? Were you looking for me? Did you miss me? Because I certainly missed you." She felt his hand rub against her backside, sliding up and down. His other hand held the back of her neck, his thumb caressing her jawline.

"I was looking for you," she said keeping herself as still and limp as possible as his hand roamed her body.

"You were? How nice of you. Are you so eager to unite us again?" His breath passed her nostrils. She could smell the lyrium on it along with a strong scent of ale. Naughty templar. They liked to try and make their own version of Aqua Magus. It never seemed to work, and always made their breath smell putrid.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Questions? Sure." His lips moved to her neck, slowly kissing her skin while his other hand removed itself from her body. She could began to hear the sounds or armor being unbuckled and being placed gently to the floor. "You can ask me anything."

"I want to know about my fate," she said still staying in place. "You've taken much from me. My innocents, my sight. Do you plan on taking my magic as well? Will I become tranquil, your own personal assistant? I wouldn't fight you. I wouldn't scream. Instead I'd be obedient, doing whatever you wished. Never complaining. Is that to be my fate?"

Marin chuckled into her neck. "That does sound nice, doesn't it? I won't lie and say I haven't thought it about. You would never say no. You could never say no, not to me. But even though it may be fun at first, eventually it would be boring. You want to know why?" His lips went back to her ear and he pressed her body more against the wall. "Because I like the screaming," he whispered. "I like it when you try and fight back. It makes it more fun and enjoyable. If you were tranquil then none of that would happen, even if I asked you to. It wouldn't be the same."

"But I'm going to be tranquil no matter what now. What use is a blind mage?"

"What use indeed!" Marin pulled back her head by her hair and stared into her milky eyes. "You're not going to be made tranquil, Sacha. You will go through your Harrowing just as planned."

"How is that possible?"

"Because I vouched for you, is why. Apparently you've been doing very well coping with your loss. You're ability to control your spells has gotten better and the first enchanter thinks you'll be able to complete your Harrowing. The knight-commander thought it was insane, but I was able to convince her that you were no threat. Harmless! For one, what demon would want to possess a blind mage? And even though you stole that lyrium vial, it was only one and I believed you had been punished enough. The knight-commander agreed with me, and thus allowed for your Harrowing to take place sometime next week. You should thank me for that."

Sacha sighed out, happy to hear she wasn't going to be tranquil. She had been working hard for months to prove she could still perform magic and control it even without her sight.

"You sound happy."

"I am. It's good to hear my life isn't over. That I can continue on. Get past this."

"Yes, and I can help you with that. You may have lost some beauty, but I'm willing to take you back. As long as you promise to be a good little mage and never try anything like that again."

"You can be sure I won't." Sacha placed her forehead to the wall. Marin continued his groping, both hands now on her back, pulling up her robes. "But I won't allow this to continue either."

"You can fight me if you wish, but you know it always turns out the same."

"Not this time. You see, as I sat in the darkness, trying to figure out what had happened, where my life was going, I knew at some point I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself. I needed to become strong. I needed to find a way to see again. And I did."

Marin stopped what he was doing and pushed himself up enough to look into Sacha's face. She stared back at him, her eyes piercing into his. "There's no way. There's no magic out there that can give sight back!"

"But there is. It's just... forbidden."

Something moved within Marin's blood. He went to back away, but found he couldn't. His gaze kept to her eyes, now glowing a soft red that seemed to pulse with the beating of his heart.

"I see you Marin. You look scared."

"Blood magic! You... bitch!" He went to grab her throat, but his muscles wouldn't move. He screamed when the burning began, when the feeling of the blood in his veins began to boil. Sacha moved away from him, her eyes still fixed on his.

"I learned I could see with blood magic. I can see the blood rushing through your veins, your heart pumping, struggling. It's not the same, but it'll do. I'm sure with time I might be able to see more, but this is enough for now. I can see your agony, which is all I ever wanted."

"You sodding bitch!" Marin screamed. "I'll have you executed for this! Don't think you won't go unpunished this time!"

"But you said I was harmless. You said I would be no threat."

Marin screamed louder and fell to his knees. His skin began to pop and sizzle, steam curling out from the wounds.

"You are right, however. I really should thank you for convincing the knight-commander to let me go through the Harrowing. If it wasn't for you, then this wouldn't be possible."

There was a last cry of agony, a last cry of pain as Marin's body fell to the floor. His eyeballs had burst, their heated liquid spilling onto the floor. Sacha stood and stared at him for a moment, seeing his blood evaporate into the air before she turned and quietly headed back to her room. They would know what killed him when his body was found the next morning, but Sacha didn't mind. There was no evidence pointing to her. No witnesses would remember them together, or remember her leaving her room. It would be hard to think of her as the culprit anyway. Who would suspect the blind mage?


	2. Push

_Author Note: This here is the part I left out from chapter 74: Lifegiver in 'Blood Bond.' If you've read it, then you know what part I'm talking about. This is actually a reward for StarFangWolf who needed inspiration to finish his chapter. I thought tempting him with this would work, and it did. So after you're done here, go to his page and read! Other than that, enjoy. Bioware owns everything Dragon Age, but Arawin I will claim as completely my own. She's too much fun to give up. Although why she gets all the fun, I'm not sure. Later, she'll be getting some competition from Jordan, though, especially once I get into Act 2. _

**Push**

Arawin found herself being slammed against the wall, Isabela's lips firmly pressing themselves against her own. The human's tongue forced her teeth apart as it jammed itself in her mouth and began to duel with hers. Isabela explored her mouth, tongue going across her teeth and tracing her lips. Arawin took in a deep breath when Isabela finally released her, moving away from the elf's mouth and gazed into those emerald eyes with an intense lust.

"You don't play around, do you?" Arawin asked as she matched the gaze.

"What's the point of playing around?" Isabela cooed. "The three of us already knew what was going to happen the moment we came down here. Right?" She leaned forward, her lips finding that sensitive spot on Arawin's throat, right under her jawline. Her tongue made tiny little swirls on the tingling skin, going up the jaw to her earlobe and sucking it in past her lips.

Arawin made an involuntary groan as Isabela continued to tease her with her flicking tongue, having it travel down her neck right to the point where shoulder and neck meet. There the human stopped and nipped before forming her lips to suck in a piece of the tantalizing flesh. Arawin felt her knees almost buckle as Isabela sucked on her, while the human's hands also began to roam. One hand found her exposed abdomen, fingers tracing the delicate curves of her tight muscles. The other started unbuckling the straps holding her breastplate. Isabela let out her own moan as her own leather armor slid off her body, going to the floor and leaving her entire torso exposed. Zevran stood right behind her. He moved her dark brown hair aside, greedily going after her neck just as she was going after Arawin's.

As Arawin stood against the wall, more being pushed against it, allowing Isabela to shift from one side of her neck to the other, the Dalish breastplate clattered to the ground. Light fingers brushed themselves across the top of her breasts, making their way around before pinching one of her hardening nipples. Arawin's eyes were closed, opening slightly to see the golden honey gaze of Zevran as he stared at her from behind Isabela. The gaze was loving and lustful. She could tell he was enjoying watching her as Isabela continued to leave little love marks on her neck and upper chest. He had brought her here so she could enjoy herself. She had been under a lot of stress lately. The Landsmeet, gathering the treaties, and now, they were heading back out to face the horde. Something like this was what she needed. A release. A way to forget her troubles, if only for a short time. She would gladly take it, even if she did feel a little awkward at first. Zevran was with her, however, and Isabela didn't seem to mind that she was inexperienced when it came to this type of activity.

Not wanting her two companions to think she wasn't enjoying herself, Arawin matched Zevran's smile before her eyes wondered to the twin massive globes upon Isabela's chest. They were nice, firm, and tanned a dark color. Arawin lowered herself to one, seeing the nipple within the center harden to a point just by the feel of her breath. She brushed it with her lips, parting them slightly so her tongue could lick the taunt tip. She felt Isabela shutter, bringing her to open her mouth wider and take what she could of the large breast within. Although she couldn't get the entire globe inside, Arawin maneuvered her lips to take in the whole nipple and the darker area around it. Her tongue circled around, pressing and suckling as her other hand ran up Isabela's stomach and to her second breast. She found the nipple and pinched it at the same time Isabela pinched her own. Both let out a moan, Arawin's muffled while Isabela's was much louder.

Teeth clamped down on the tip of Arawin's ear. There was pain, but only enough to send a ripple of pleasure down her spine. Arawin returned the favor by taking Isabela's nipple between her teeth and pulling. The hand holding the other breast grasped firmly. Isabela hissed in her ear and pressed Arawin harder against the wall. She then placed a knee between the elf's legs and spread them. Her hand raked through Arawin's long, bright red hair and pulled back on it firmly to bring the elf away from her chest. Arawin protested at first, not wanting to let go of the delicious nipple still between her teeth. Isabela moved her chest closer, bringing her face down to Arawin's so she could bring it up as her mouth found the elf's. Their tongues tangoed, hands exploring every curve and ridge of the others body.

Arawin growled, suddenly pushing herself away from the wall, sending both Isabela and Zevran backwards. Zevran moved out of the way while Isabela and Arawin tumbled onto the bed, Isabela underneath while Arawin crawled on top of her.

"Aggressive, aren't you?" Isabela beamed.

"My dear Isabela, you have no idea," said Zevran. He had come up to Arawin's back, finding her tender flesh and running his lips and hands all over it.

"Really?" Isabela said, somewhat surprised. "No wonder you like her so much."

"I have only scratched the surface of what this little minx is capable of, my dear."

Arawin grunted as she turned to face Zevran, her eyes hard as she stared into his. "Are you going to talk or are you actually going to do something?"

This caused Zevran to chuckle. "Are you enjoying yourself, Amora?"

"Much."

"Then continue. Don't let me stop you from giving Isabela what she wants."

Arawin faced back to Isabela laying before her. She saw the human still wore the leather skirt about her waist. Undoing the buckles, Arawin removed it and threw it to the floor. She was presented with a sight of smooth, olive skin, flawless and inviting. The mound of her sex was completely clear of any and all hair, tempting Arawin as she licked her lips. She lowered herself in between Isabela's legs, and began kissing the inside of her thighs. It was what Zevran had done to her many times before. She would go from one leg to the other, starting just above the knees and working her way in. When Arawin got to the point where leg and groin joined, she could already feel the heat steaming from Isabela's sex. Wet and waiting for her.

She didn't stop, but kept going, slowly parting the pink folds with her tongue. Arawin laced it through, tasting the delectable juices that soaked the entire region. Isabela hummed above her, spreading her legs wider to give Arawin more room. The elf took the invitation and pushed further in. Her tongue going deeper, feeling the ridges of Isabela's slick walls. Arawin's lips went past Isabela's, her whole face being buried within. Her teeth slightly nipped, and Isabela shuttered as well as cried out from Arawin's invasion.

Arawin only stopped momentarily and pulled away so she could take a breath before diving back in. There was movement behind her and she felt her Dalish leather skirt drop, followed by the tip of Zevran's arousal as it entered her own wanting channel. She marveled in the feeling as he pumped in and out of her slowly, while she also pumped in and out of Isabela at a slow pace with her tongue. She brought a hand over and pressed a finger inside, circling it around Isabela's shivering channel. The human moaned and bucked her hips. Arawin answered by putting a second finger in and pressing it against the swollen nub of Isabela's clit. She rubbed and pushed, making Isabela quiver with pleasure, and her channel to tighten around Arawin's fingers.

A sudden jerk behind her made Arawin pull away from Isabela and moan loudly. Zevran pulled and pressed into her hard, the grip on her hips leaving indents in her flesh. Arawin pushed back on him, grinding her backside into his groin. Zevran gasped from her movement and pushed inside her even more.

Soft lips pressed themselves against Arawin's, having her open eyes she didn't realize she closed. Isabela forced her tongue into her mouth, then sucked on her bottom lip and pulled lightly.

"Come here, sweet thing," she whispered. "Men are really only good for one thing."

Arawin blinked at her, not sure what she was meaning. Zevran pounded against her backside before he let out a groan and slowed his pace. With his release, Isabela took Arawin away and forced her down on the bed, her turn to be on top. Zevran fell to the bed beside them, breathing hard, but Arawin knew he wasn't done. Especially not if they weren't.

"If men are really only good for one thing," she said to Isabela. "What are women good for?"

"Six," Isabela smiled.

"Didn't you say, my dear, that I was good for at least two things?" Zevran asked, breathless.

"A rarity amongst men, but yes. You, Zev, are good for many things. But at the moment I think I'll show this beautiful tigress here what a woman can be good for."

Arawin didn't have time to contemplate as Isabela went straight for her sex, diving right in. Her tongue lashed inside Arawin's channel, lapping up the mixed juices. Fingers dug in, going in and out as they twirled around and rubbed against her swollen and aching nub. Arawin burst out in cries as Isabela greedily ate at her. Something then caught Arawin by surprise as she felt one of Isabela's fingertips poke into a different area. A place Zevran had never gone before, and one she had never thought that would bring her such pleasure. It hurt at first, feeling awkward as the tightness of the area didn't seem to want to allow Isabela entrance. Her fingertip, however, did find its way through, slipping in and sending shivers up Arawin's spine.

Isabela's eyes looked up into Arawin's pleasure twisted face and grinned. Slowly she came up, kissing the elf's sensitive skin along the way. "Zev, why didn't you tell me she was a virgin?" She fluttered her eyes in his direction, seeing his amazed face as he had been watching them the whole time.

"What?" Arawin said as she looked down at Isabela, not liking the fact she had stopped. "Of course I'm not a virgin! Anymore."

"You can have sex, but still be considered a virgin for certain things."

"And what are you talking about?"

"This." Isabela moved her fingertip wrapped tightly within Arawin's second channel. It made her gasp and roll her eyes into the back of her head.

"I know, my dear," Zevran said as he crawled to Arawin's chest and teasingly licked one of her nipples. "But I didn't want to push her too hard, too fast. I don't think she's ready for that yet."

"Oh, I think she is." Isabela removed her hands and crawled on top of Arawin. The elf looked up at her sweet smile, knowing something was about to happen. "You'll like it, trust me. I can already tell just from the little I did." She kissed Arawin's neck and placed a knee between her legs. She began rubbing her knee against Arawin's folds, parting them and finding the swollen nub.

Arawin grunted from this and squirmed. "Does it hurt?" she barely asked.

"Only at first," Isabela whispered. "But you'll be in good hands. Mine and Zevran's. I'm sure he won't hurt you or push you too much if you don't like it. But I know you will." She nipped at Arawin's neck, and the elf agreed with a groan. Isabela then rolled Arawin to her knees, she below her and started making her way down the elf's body. Isabela stopped briefly at her two breasts, taking one at a time fully into her mouth and suckling before continuing her trail of kisses down Arawin's abdomen.

Arawin stayed on her hands and knees, watching and feeling the human as she made her way down, soon making her way back to Arawin's pulsing sex. She also felt Zevran's hands stroke her backside, his touch firm against her skin.

"Are you sure, Amora?" he said, kissing her cheek and tracing a finger right down the crevice. Arawin shivered from both his and Isabela's assaults. "I don't want to push you too hard in one day."

"Just do it," she growled. "Before I force you."

Zevran chuckled as he eased her cheeks apart and placed himself right at her clenching entrance. "I'll go slow, Amora. Isabela will make sure you don't hurt much. But if you want me to stop, say so, and I will."

"Just do it!" Arawin both cried and moaned at the same time as Isabela pressed hard on her clit with her tongue. The nub between the human's teeth.

There was pain suddenly, more pain than Arawin thought there would be as Zevran pushed himself within her. He didn't go very far, only allowing the head of his shaft to enter as he saw Arawin stiffen and heard her gasp with pain. He felt Isabela underneath him play with Arawin's folds, causing her to quake with ecstasy. He saw that as a sign to go forward, pushing himself a little more into her tight void.

Arawin screamed, her hands gripping firm to the mattress. She was experiencing both pain and pleasure, each one sending jolts through her body. They were both delectable, both sending her to a new height. Isabela ate at her, fingers going in and out and twisting, while Zevran pushed slowly into her backside, going back out slowly, then back in, always a little further than before. Her womb quivered, body shaking with pure desire. Her arms gave out and she fell, partly on purpose so she could dive right into Isabela's still wet folds. The human squirmed and moaned into Arawin's channel from the elf's sudden entrance. They both lashed and explored with their tongues, fingers drilling, and teeth nipping sensual skin. Isabela even reached up and grasped Zevran's balls in her palm. She squeezed and kneaded them, making him jerk further in to Arawin. This caused a chain reaction, Arawin bucking and biting down on one side of Isabela's channel. Isabela squeezed Zevran harder, while also biting Arawin and pulling her clit between her teeth.

They were like this for some time, Zevran starting to go faster and harder. Arawin bucked between both of them, going down onto Isabela's tongue, then up into Zevran's groan. She screamed when her orgasm finally came, an aching that had been building and building. Isabela screamed as well as Arawin took her nub and sucked on it hard. They both tossed and twisted, Arawin falling completely over as Zevran pushed her fully on the bed and finished himself.

All three laid on the bed, lungs heaving and bodies covered in a layer of sweat. Arawin stared up at the wooden ceiling, smiling as the pleasure washed over her.

"You, Zevran, are one lucky son of a bitch," said Isabela as she looked over Arawin at him.

"Thank you, my dear," he breathed. "I feel lucky."

"Does that mean I was good?" Arawin asked Isabela.

"More than good," the human cooed. "I'm wishing you didn't have to go to defeat a Blight. Are you sure you don't want to come with me and sail on the seas? I'll make sure there's room in the captain's quarters."

"Tempting," Arawin said as she sat up and smiled lucidly at her. "But unfortunately..."

"I know, your Grey Warden duty. You don't need to explain it. Just make sure you don't die, all right, sweet thing? I am very much looking forward to seeing you again."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind." Arawin leaned forward to kiss Isabela one more time, sending them both tumbling on the bed.


	3. Sharing

_Author Note: One-shot of Anders and his first crush, Arawin. Before Justice corrupted his mind, but right after the events of 'Blood Song.' Rated M for obvious reasons. This I wrote due to the fact I got a really awesome grade on my very hard nursing exam. So enjoy, and Bioware owns everything Dragon Age!_

**Sharing**

Anders had always thought himself a lady's man. He was charming, charismatic, friendly, and fairly decent looking, or at least so he thought. Many woman had told him so, and whenever he looked in the mirror, he couldn't help but to smile at himself sometimes. He had nice features: dirty blonde hair, slightly long which he liked to hold back, a flashing smile, and soft brown eyes that were potent to any woman who dared look into them too deeply. No one could say he wasn't handsome, and no one could really say he was shy, either. He had never found it hard to speak to woman, flirting with them even. Didn't matter if it might lead anywhere, just causal flirting that sometimes made him a menace. He liked to tease Velanna, knowing his advances infuriated her. It was a fun game. It was the same with Lisha, although she played with him a little better than Velanna did. She knew he was harmless. Lisha had a husband, after all. Although once he died, Anders let her be, not wanting to make her feel worse than she already was. He respected her, his commander, friend. The one who had saved him. No, before her husband's untimely death, he had no problems teasing and playing with her. With any woman, really. But for some reason, Arawin was different.

Anders didn't really understand why, but for some reason Arawin, the new commander, the actual Commander of the Grey before Lisha, made him feel different. His heart always seemed to pound in his chest when she was close. His breathing intensifying, palms becoming sweaty. Her voice was enough to cause this reaction. The look of her, a redheaded elf, cut short with bright, emerald eyes that gleamed and sparkled whenever she was enjoying herself, especially when fighting and killing darkspawn. Her fiery nature made her even more intoxicating, almost poisonous. She was a wonder to watch on the battlefield, dexterous and light as she twirled from one darkspawn to the other, stabbing them with her daggers, one coated with fire and just as brilliant as she was. Anders wasn't sure why he found it so hard to talk with her, just normally. But he had an inkling that it might have to due with the fact she was already spoken for.

Zevran, an elf just as deadly as she was, probably even more so due to the fact he used to be an Antivan Crow. They were lovers, maybe even more than that since they had been through a lot together. It was interesting how they met, during the time when Arawin and her fellow Grey Wardens, Zelda and Alistair—king and queen of Ferelden now—were working to defeat the Blight that was plaguing the country. Zevran had actually been hired to kill them, running into Arawin first when the group had split. He ambushed her, but she had won, defeating him and allowing him to join her in her mission when he asked to be spared. He had, of course, planned on finishing her off, but instead ended up falling in love with her. She in turn, fell in love with him, and they had been inseparable for a time, or at least until he set out for Antiva when his fellow Crows found out he had betrayed them. It was during that time, when he was in Antiva, leaving Arawin behind, pregnant and scared, that she was suppose to go to Amaranthine and take over as Commander of the Grey. Her condition wouldn't allow this, however, and so Lisha took her place temporarily.

Anders had met Arawin during that unforgettable time when they were dealing with a new darkspawn threat. She had been in Denerim for a time, visiting with Queen Zelda before setting out for Amaranthine. She never made it, having been captured by darkspawn on the way. When they had heard about it in Amaranthine, Lisha immediately sent out a search party to claim her back. They weren't sure how Arawin had escaped at first—learning later it had to due with the Arichitect—but they found her laying in the Deep Roads, in labor and barely alive. They brought her back to the keep, doing what they could, saving her life at least, but unable to save the life of the baby. Anders learned a hard lesson that day. Even though he might be a spirit healer, he couldn't save everyone.

It wasn't immediate at first, mostly due to the strange and crude way they were introduced, but Anders knew there was something about Arawin that interested him. He saw it in her every time they were together, either helping to train recruits, trudging through the Deep Roads killing darkspawn, or just hanging out in the mess hall, laughing and having fun. She was fascinating, and he was finding it harder to conceal his interest for her. Zevran didn't seem like the jealous type, she had even said to him once that he wasn't, but Anders didn't want to be too careless. He was an assassin, after all.

It became harder, however, no matter what Anders tired to do. Especially when he fought her, duels that were for either training or showing off to recruits. She had asked him to play an emissary so she could show the recruits how to take one down. He said yes, not really being able to tell her no. It was an odd thing fighting her, though. He was suppose to lose because he was playing a darkspawn, but he wondered if he really lost because he couldn't find himself hurting her. It was how it always felt when he dueled her. Always ending the same.

Anders found himself on his back, Arawin straddling his hips with her flame coated dagger pressing on one of his carotids. The blade was sharp, but she didn't press hard enough to cut. The fire from the enchantment warm, making his neck sweat slightly, but it would never burn him. Not while she considered a friend.

She was smiling down at him, removing her blade then turning to the watching recruits. She explained to them all she had done while still sitting upon his hips. He liked her there, but at the same time wanted her to move as he was beginning to like it too much. He was hardening, and tried to think of anything else but the pressure of her body upon his. It wasn't working, and he only hoped she wouldn't notice, but he knew she did. She was done explaining, getting up off him, but not before staring back in his eyes and winking. Anders wasn't sure what it meant, or even if he had seen it correctly. She could have just been trying to get something out of her eye. He thought about it for awhile, thought about everything. Wondered if maybe he shouldn't try and get transferred to another Grey Warden base. It might be best, considering he wasn't sure how he would be able to handle things if his interest in the commander didn't dwindle.

"Anders?"

Her voice startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to see her behind him, smiling. "Uh... yes, Commander?" he said timidly.

"Anders, you know better than to call me 'commander.' We're friends, right? And being considered a senior Warden here in Amaranthine, you have the right to call me Arawin."

"Yeah, I... I know." He cleared his throat. Of course he knew, but maybe that was the problem. If he considered her more as his commander than a friend, then his interest may start to decrease. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Yes, I need to speak with you. Privately." He tried to study her face, but it was hard to read.

"What do we need to talk about that requires privacy?"

"Just come with me, please. You don't need to be scared." She began walking down the hall. He followed her, realizing they were heading straight for her room. His heart skipped a beat.

He had been in her room before, during the time when he was taking care of her after her tragic labor. The room was the largest in the keep, once being the room to the old arl, Rendon Howe, before he was killed by Zelda. Now it belonged to the Commander of the Grey. Once he entered, Arawin closed the door behind him and he noticed a flicker in her eyes. She gave him a lustful gaze, and he knew she hadn't really asked him here to talk.

"Arawin?" he questioned.

"You don't need to fear anything. I know how you feel about me, Anders," she said. "It's okay that you do. I'd have to say I have just as much interest in you."

"You... do?" Anders stared at her, his heart pounding. It sounded almost too good to be true. "But... what about Zevran?"

"What about me?" That thickly accented Antivan voice caught Anders off guard. The elf was sitting in a chair right next to the bed. Anders wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed him there before.

"It's just I know you and Arawin are together," said Anders. "I don't want to get in between you two."

"Maybe we want you to," said Arawin. She brought herself to his front, gently smiling up at him with glittering eyes. "That's, of course, if you wish. I'm not going to make you do something you don't want. But seeing as you're already interested in me, I thought if I gave you the opportunity, you might like it."

This got Anders to smile. "I don't mind. Is he going to be jealous, though?"

Zevran laughed.

"You don't need to worry about him," said Arawin. "Like I told you before, he's not the jealous type. In fact he encouraged me to ask you. Apparently I'm more woman than even he can handle at times. So... do you think you're up for the challenge?"

"Very much so," Anders whispered.

"Good." She lend into him, her lips pressing his. She had a sweet taste, better than what he expected. He could feel her moving him backwards, his legs hitting the side of the bed. He sat, and Arawin climbed on top, straddling him.

They continued to kiss, her hands on his face as she brought his mouth closer to hers. Anders let his hands roam, going about her body and finding the flesh of her exposed midsection. She was wearing her Dalish armor, consisting of two pieces: a short breastplate, and a leather skirt. The skin of her abdomen was soft, tight against her muscles, and delectably enjoyable. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer and enjoying the flesh of her back. His hands then moved down to her hips, finding the leather tassels that hung from the band about her waste. He moved them aside to find her thigh and already he could feel the heat of her sex on his hand. It wasn't until then that he realized how much he liked Dalish armor.

Arawin moaned in his mouth, bringing him out of it for a moment, wondering why she had done that. His hands were not near her sex, and he had done nothing yet to have her make that noise. Anders moved his mouth away from hers, giving Arawin the chance to attack his neck. It was a delectable feeling, but he ignored her for a moment as he noticed Zevran right behind her. He was kissing her neck, going slowly, suckling on the sensitive flesh right at the nape. Arawin moaned again, biting down on Anders's neck. It strung, but also sent a shiver down his spine. He didn't mind sharing her, but he also wasn't about ready to let Zevran have all the fun.

Anders took her face in his hands and brought her back to his lips. There he kissed her deeply before beginning to work his mouth down. He took it down her throat, kissing the flushed skin and moving his tongue in tiny circles. His hands made their way to her breastplate, finding the buckles and undoing them without having to look. The breastplate slipped off, along with her breastband, giving him full access her breasts. A hand squeezed one, feeling the flesh and hardening nipple. They were small, being elven, but he liked them. Anders found he actually liked small breasts. They were easier to handle, fitting in his hand. He stroked the one nipple, pinching it between his fingers. Arawin gasped and dug her nails into his shoulder, her head falling back. He took that as a good sign and took the other breast into his mouth, suckling and playing with her nipple with his tongue. She moaned louder, her fingernails biting into his shoulder. She then pushed on him, and he laid his back on the bed.

She was fully on him now, having taken her chest away from his gaping mouth. He went to bring her back, but she pushed him down harder. Anders let go, surrendering to her as Arawin began to undo his robes, opening them to reveal his bare chest to her. She brought her mouth down, first to his neck then working her way down just as he had. Her tongue swirled around one of his nipples before she took it down even further to his abdomen, tracing the lines of his muscles. She then popped up, nearly gasping for breath as Zevran ran his hands to her front. One hand pinched a nipple while the other worked to remove the leather skirt about her waist. It fell to the floor, showing Anders everything. Arawin had not been wearing smallclothes, which was why he had been able to feel her heat so fully. She had obviously prepared for tonight.

Again, not wanting Zevran to have all the fun, Anders yanked Arawin down to him. He took the other breast Zevran wasn't playing with into his mouth and sucked hard. Arawin groaned and began to shiver. She moved side to side as both men used their hands and mouths to play with her. Anders at her breasts, while Zevran moved down further, his hands upon her backside and mouth slowly going down the ridge of her spine.

"This is not fair," she growled.

"What is not fair, mi amora?" Zevran whispered. "You seem to be enjoying this."

"It's not fair that I'm naked and both of you still have clothes on." She sat up fully, taking herself away from Anders and pushing Zevran away. "Off with everything. Both of you!"

Anders would oblige. Quickly he sat up himself, removing his robes and shirts. He was about ready to remove his own smallclothes when he noticed Zevran hadn't moved. He was still in his own Dalish armor, the male version that looked like regular leathers. He and Arawin were locked in a deadly gaze. Her eyes hard and predatory, posture tense as if she were ready to pounce. Zevran slowly smiled at her. When she leaped, he deftly moved, grabbing her and wrestling her to the bed. Anders got out of their way, letting Zevran get her under control as she fought him hard to get on top. She lost. Zevran pinned her to the bed, he held her hands to the side of her head, and kept her legs closed tightly between his own. She struggled against him, but his hold on her was too great. He cooed in her ear, kissing lightly as she began to finally succumb to him. When she was calm, Zevran then looked to Anders and gestured for him to come forward.

"Hold her, and don't let her go," he said as Anders crawled over to where they were. Zevran moved out of the way to let Anders at her head. They switched hands carefully so it was Anders holding Arawin's arms down. She looked up at him, glaring. Anders just smiled at her as he started kissing her once more. His tongue moved its way past her teeth, and dueled with her own. Her teeth then got a hold of his bottom lip and she gently pulled, sucking it into her mouth. Anders groaned at the gestured. Arawin suddenly squirmed, letting go of his lip. Anders looked down to see Zevran between her legs, his lips gently kissing the inside of her thighs. His eyes gleamed over at Anders, a provocative smile curing up his face.

"Would you like a taste?" Zevran rubbed his check against her thigh, closing his eyes and humming.

Anders licked his lips, very much wanting to be right where Zevran was. Sensing his need, Zevran opened back up his eyes and moved himself to Arawin's torso. He grabbed below her elbows, letting Anders let go of her hands so he could slide down. He noticed as he moved that Zevran was now completely naked, a specimen just as impressive as Arawin was. His skin bronzed, tight against hard muscle. Dark tattoos trailed about the ridges, enhancing their look.

When Anders found his way between her legs, he could once again feel the heat rising from her sex. It was sensual, causing his already hard length to grow even harder. He had to quickly remove his own smallclothes to keep the fabric from chafing him. Once free, he positioned his mouth close to her mound. He enjoyed the moment as he took in its sight and scent. He didn't tease her, just dived right in, tongue going deep between the folds of her channel. Arawin let out a cry, muffled due to Zevran's mouth. She squirmed, but didn't fight to get away. Anders grabbed onto her hips and lifted them up to gain more access. His tongue jetted in and out, circling around the walls between the thrusts. She tasted fabulous to him. A taste he could not describe, nor compare to. It was just marvelous, wonderful, better than he could have hoped for. And her reactions to his invasion were just as good.

Arawin began to buck her hips. She squeezed her thighs around his head, but he only pushed them further apart as he dived even deeper. He found her nub, the swollen button that when pressed with his tongue, sent her screaming and wriggling. Zevran kept her hands from grabbing Anders, but there was nothing that could be done about her legs. Anders was too busy enjoying her taste to realize one of her legs became free from him. It hit him in the side, knocking him away and before he and Zevran knew it, Arawin had freed herself from their grasp. She went right after Anders, grabbing and forcing his back right on the bed. Her eyes had that predatory look, full of heat and pure lust. She straddled him again, pressing her now exposed and soaking wet mound right on his throbbing erection.

"You will pay for that," she growled. Her hands gripped both sides of his face, her mouth falling onto his. Her kiss was rough, forceful. Anders loved it, taking it in and letting her have complete control over him.

He heard Zevran chuckle as the elf positioned himself once again behind Arawin. "Are you enjoying this, Amora?"

"Very much so," Arawin breathed. She went back to kissing Anders, one hand beginning to leave his head. It went down his body, finally settling and wrapping itself around his length. Anders slightly gasped from the touch. Her hand held him firm, almost to the point of pain, but Anders wouldn't have it any other way. Her thumb then began to rub the tip, pressing and circling. She smeared the cream accumulating on the head, spreading it around while her fingers grasping his shaft moved slowly up and down. Anders had to bite his lower lip, trying to keep himself from fully losing control. Her hand was like an iron grip, sending electrical pulses throughout his body. It was hard for him to stay focused.

"Are you enjoying your punishment?" Arawin whispered in his ear. "Because I will make you suffer."

"Please," Anders breathed out. It was really all he could say. All he wanted to say.

Arawin's lustful gaze intensified. She loosened her grip as she positioned herself, placing his tip right at her entrance. Slowly she lowered herself, not stopping until he was fully engulfed by her. Anders quivered, holding hard to his control. Her slick walls were tight against his shaft, squeezing him. When she began to move, he nearly released right there, but found a tight grip when he grabbed onto her hips. Arawin would have pushed them away, but instead had to steady herself, placing her arms on either side of his chest as she was pressed down. Zevran was at her back, holding onto her waist, eyes closed as he pressed his own hips forward. Arawin let out a growl as her hands crinkled the sheets. Her hips pressed down further on Anders, making him penetrate further in. She pushed him into the bed, and there the three of them stayed for a moment.

Anders couldn't take it anymore. He had to move. His hands shifted Arawin's hips, causing her walls to slide around him. The pressure lifted off of him, and he found he could move his own hips forward, bringing them back into Arawin's. She then came back down on him as Zevran pushed forward then lifted. Anders then did it again, then Zevran, a slow harmony began to form as they worked together, pushing Arawin forward then relaxing so she could then be pressed back. The movement soon grew faster, Anders tightening his grip on her hips as he pressed deep inside her. Arawin cried out from both their penetrations, completely succumbing to the two as there was no way she could fight both of them.

Their pace peaked. Anders could feel himself slipping. Arawin screamed in his ear, her thighs clenching around his hips as her walls vibrated and tightened about his length. He lost all control, his seed spilling into her with force as she was pressed down hard on him. Zevran banged his own hips into her backside before he stiffened and let out a gasp. He fell onto the bed first, Arawin following as she laid between the two men. They all breathed hard, coated in sweat and feeling as if they were floating.

"That was... exactly what I needed," Arawin breathed. "Thank you, Anders. Zevran."

"You know I'm always here for you, Amora," Zevran said as he stroked her abdomen.

"Glad I could help," Anders sighed. "That was a first, but so... wonderful."

Both Zevran and Arawin chuckled. "And you're always welcome to come back, you know," Arawin smiled. "Whenever you want."

Anders smiled back, liking what he was hearing. If he really could have Arawin whenever he wanted, even if he had to share her, he didn't mind. Sharing was more fun than he thought it would be.


	4. Whispers

_Author Note: This was a short one-shot I wrote for a contest on deviantArt. It can basically go in between the two parts of 'Justice is Blind.' _

**Whispers**

"I'm blind. Why would you want me?"

_Silly child, _the cool, sultry voice whispered into her ear. _There's so much more that you could offer me. Do you really think a demon is only interested in a mage's eyes?_

Sacha breathed out cold air. It stuck to her lungs and stayed within her body even as she released it. The demon was close, circling her like a predictor. She could only feel him as his presence drained all the heat from both her body and the room away.

"Silly demon. What makes you think I'll succumb to your whispers? I'm blind. There is no magic that can cure me. You cannot give me my sight back."

There was a fiendish chuckle. _I can give you something. It might not be true sight, but it will still let you see. _

"I will not use blood magic. I will not allow you to take my mind and body and turn me into an abomination. Away with you, demon. I will not listen to your whispers." Sacha turned her head, but it made no difference where she stared. Everything was black, and the demon was still there.

_Dear, sweet Sacha. Perhaps the lure of returning your sight won't pursued you, but I know of another desire you crave. One that runs deeper and darker. A desire that's been smoldering within you ever since that night..._

Sacha slowly gasped as her mind became flooded with images, touches, sounds, smells. She saw his gleaming eyes, the look of pure predatory lust within them. She could feel him touching her in sensitive areas, hard and soft. She could hear his harsh breathing, and smell the ale on his breath. The pain also returned. That of the lyrium burning and seeping, taking away her ability to see the world.

Life in the Gallows brought many hushed conversations between mages. One of those included the discussion of what a mage might do if they were ever tempted by a demon. Sacha had always thought she would be able to resist. That there was no desire or power she wished for desperately enough that it would allow a demon to take her. Now... she wasn't so sure.

_Is that what you seek? Is that what you wish? I can let you take your revenge. He would not expect it. After all, what use is a blind mage to a demon? What use is a blind mage to anyone?_

"If you say those things, then what use am I to you?"

_I only want to help. To give you the tool you need. _

"But what do you want in exchange?"

_What every demon wants._

Sacha sat on her bed, feeling every lump as she slowly breathed in and out. It was tempting, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to pay the price. "You will not have me, demon."

_I think I will... eventually. Once you get a taste of it, you'll desire more..._


	5. Saigo Ni

_A/N: I don't know why, but this took me forever to get this one-shot written! I was finally able to get it done when I set a Valentine's Day deadline. Not really the best story for V-Day, but it sort of works. Anyway, this is a one-shot of Cullen and Esumi's (my Surana) good-bye before Cullen had to go to Kirkwall. Mature content, and lots of fluff. You have been warned. Also, Bioware owns everything Dragon Age. _

_Song to go with this story: "Tears of an Angel" by RyanDan. I know the song is really about death, but it's the theme that's transferable. Losing someone you love, and probably never seeing them again. _

**Saigo Ni**

"You... S-Ser... A-Are you sure?" Cullen wasn't exactly sure he heard correctly what Greagoir had just told him.

"I'm very sure, Cullen," said Greagoir. "You were the first one I thought of after I read the request. With your experience, you'll be just what they need. Plus it'll be good for you. This is something you'll need, Cullen. It will take you far."

"I... understand, Knight-Commander, but... all the way to Kirkwall?"

"The knight-commander there requested someone of good standing to come and help train recruits. I know you are the perfect one for this, Cullen. And yes, all the way to Kirkwall in the Free Marches. To the Gallows."

Cullen swallowed hard, not wanting to think about leaving the only life he knew. He had been at the Ferelden tower ever since he first took his vows. This was his home. This was the only thing he really knew. This was also where Esumi was. "I thank you, Knight-Commander," he bowed. "For thinking of me for this task, but... am I allowed to decline?"

Greagoir turned his full gaze on Cullen and tapped his fingers lightly on his desk. "Are you not wanting to leave because of her?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cullen kept himself straight and his face neutral. Greagoir knew about him and Esumi, but for reasons Cullen couldn't understand, he had allowed them to continue their relationship. Or at least as long as they kept it secret. So far they had, but perhaps Greagoir was tired of waiting for them to make a mistake. Maybe this was his way of finally breaking them apart.

"I'm... not wanting to leave," Cullen said slowly. "Because this is my home, Knight-Commander. I've been at Kinlock Hold since the beginning of my templar career."

Greagoir stared at him. His eyes telling Cullen that he knew he wasn't speaking the entire truth. "Not every templar stays in the same place their entire career, Cullen. I, myself, did not start in the Circle. But I do understand what you mean." Greagoir put his hands behind his back and walked around his desk. "What I'm asking of you is not easy. It might be a little different if I was sending you to the chantry in Denerim, or even Redcliffe, but I'm not. Instead, I'm sending you to a completely different country, up north, across the Waking Seas." He stood fully in front of Cullen, staring straight in the eyes. "This is something you cannot refuse, Cullen, and you shouldn't even if you could. You need to be away from here, the place that still fuels your nightmares. Don't think I don't know about them. And... you need to be away from her."

Cullen wanted to protest, but he couldn't find the right words. It was true, he had nightmares about what happened to him with Uldred, but those had started to go away, and he never had them when he was with Esumi.

Esumi... That was probably the biggest reason why Greagoir was doing this to him. There was no doubt about it. He was a templar, she was a mage. Their relationship was not only forbidden, but could be punishable by death if they were caught.

Cullen sighed, knowing no matter what he said, no matter how hard he tried to protest, he was going to Kirkwall. "When do I leave?" he asked, sighing.

Greagoir nodded, pleased Cullen was no longer trying to get out of it. "Tomorrow morning," he said, going back around his desk and sitting down. "You and I will leave for Denerim, then to Amaranthine, and from there you'll take a ship to Kirkwall."

Cullen's heart froze. He had been at least hoping he wasn't leaving for a few days. But tomorrow morning? So little time...

Greagoir eyed him from across the desk, waiting for him to say something more. Cullen swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat. "Yes, ser," he said softly.

Greagoir nodded. "You may go now, Cullen. Go and get packed and say your good-byes. I know you will be missed around here."

Cullen bowed to him before he left the knight-commander's office. There was really only one person he wanted to say good-bye to.

* * *

><p>Esumi was knelt in front of an altar, head down, eyes closed, hands folded in her lap. If one were to peek in on her, they would see a woman in pray and would not disturb. Esumi was not in pray, but instead listening for the tell-tale sounds that would signal to her Cullen was there. She listened intently for the familiar sound of his armor clinking together as he walked. To his boots hitting the floor. He had a distinct walk, one only Esumi knew. She could tell if he was coming just by that. And when she heard it slowly coming towards her, her heart skipped a beat. It always made her nervous when they met like this, but it always made her happy to see him. Little moments like these were rare for them.<p>

When she heard no more of his walk, Esumi opened her eyes and stood. She turned to see Cullen gazing at her from the entrance of their little hideaway. For a moment they just stood and stared at each other, their happiness and love evident in their eyes, but Esumi soon noticed something else within Cullen's. It was a type of sadness. He appeared to be trying to hide it, and to anyone else, they may not have seen, but Esumi knew. She could read Cullen better than anyone.

"Cullen..." she spoke softly. "What's wrong?"

Knowing he couldn't hide it from her, Cullen's face slowly fell. He went more into the altar, took Esumi in his arms and kissed her tenderly. When their lips parted, he pulled her close and just held her as they stood there in silence.

"Cullen..." Esumi finally said. She pushed away from him slightly so she could look into his face. It was full of sadness and longing. "Please tell me what's wrong. This isn't like you."

Cullen sighed as he absently rubbed her arm. He took her hand and laced their fingers together. "I just spoke with Greagoir."

"What did he say?"

"He said..." Cullen swallowed hard. "I'm being transferred." He was unable to look her in the eyes when he told her.

"You're being transferred?" Esumi said softly. She brought up his chin to see his straining eyes. "To where? Denerim? Amaranthine?"

"No," Cullen said, shaking his head. "I'll be going outside of Ferelden. To Kirkwall. In the Free Marches."

Esumi bit her lower lip. She knew one day this would come. They both knew. It was inevitable they would have to end their forbidden romance. Whether it be from rumors of their courtship, or even this very incident, Cullen and Esumi knew they would never be able to stay together. They were lucky to have been with each other as long as they have without getting caught. There were close calls, but at the moment, their relationship was a secret in the tower. A rare feat.

Knowing this, knowing her love for the templar would never lead to a happy ending, Esumi still felt a pain in her heart after hearing Cullen was leaving the tower.

"When?" she whispered.

"Tomorrow," Cullen said after taking a deep breath.

Esumi was taken aback. "So soon?"

Cullen nodded solemnly.

Esumi's hands went over her mouth. Her eyes darted across Cullen's face, not sure where to look. She then brought her hands down to her chin. "It's not because of... us, is it?"

Cullen hesitated to answer. Greagoir knew about their relationship, but neither of them could even begin to guess why he had allowed them to continue for so long. "I... don't know. I'm not sure, to be honest. He just said the knight-commander in Kirkwall is requesting experienced templars to help with recruits. He thought it would be good for me to go. Not just a great career opportunity, but also to..." He trailed off, not looking Esumi in the eyes. Those jade orbs of hers were already tortuous to look into.

Esumi didn't try and force him to look at her. "Your nightmares?" she asked, being able to read the pain in his face. Esumi looked at the ground herself. "He is right about that. Being away from here will help."

"What helps is being with you." Cullen stared back at her, this time he gently grabbed her chin brought her to his eyes. "I don't have them when I'm with you. Probably because... I know you're safe. The nightmares are of me... losing you again."

Esumi took in a deep sigh. She could feel the tears already threatening to leave her eyes. She wanted so much to stay with him. For this templar that she loved, to stay at the tower, and for them to be together for the rest of their lives. But that could never happen. Even if he wasn't leaving the tower, that dream was nothing more than a wishful fantasy. Maybe it was best they were being forced apart now. Before the worst could happen.

Cullen searched her eyes, seeing the pain within them. "I may leave tomorrow, but tonight, I want to be with you. One last time."

"Cullen..." Esumi whispered, her voice choking as she held back tears.

"I'll come to you tonight, all right?" He took her hand and kissed it tenderly on the knuckles. "I hate saying good-bye to you, but at least we'll get one last night together."

Esumi nodded, not wanting to say anymore, afraid she wouldn't be able to.

Cullen kissed her on the lips once more before turning and leaving the altar. Esumi was left alone. When she could no longer hear his footsteps, she went back to her position in front of the altar, kneeling, head down and eyes closed, hands folded in her lap. Tears began to flow from her eyes, and this time, she really did start to pray.

* * *

><p>Esumi was startled when Cullen entered her room unannounced. She turned to stare at him wide-eyed, breathing sharp from not expecting him. She then checked the time, seeing why she was so surprised. He was early. "Cullen!" she whispered, her hand over her heart. "What are you doing here?"<p>

Shutting the curtain to her room, making sure it was completely closed, Cullen then turned to her and frowned. "I told you I was coming tonight."

"Yes, I know but... it's too early for you to be here." She looked around the room, almost in a panic. Whenever Cullen visited her, it usually wasn't until much later, when most of the tower was asleep. At the moment it was only just past curfew, meaning there were still several templars roaming the halls, and the mages who lived with her—even in their own private section—might still be awake.

Cullen went to her and held her arms, forcing her to look at him. "I know, but I couldn't wait. If I had come during the time I usually do, then our last night together would have been cut short. I didn't want that. I wanted this night to last as long as possible." He bent down and kissed her, brushing his lips against hers, tender and sweet. Esumi matched him, falling into his kiss and running her hands up his arms. He had no armor on, just a simple tunic the templars wore when off-duty.

When they parted, Esumi stared at him with her large, elven eyes. She loved him so much and wanted this last night to last too, but she was still afraid. "What if we're caught?"

"We won't be," he said, stroking her cheek. "The templar who checks your alcove has already been here, and your neighbors are already tucked in for the night. When I passed, their curtains were closed and there were no lights on. It's all right, Esumi," he spoke softly, seeing her fear. "Even if we are caught, I promise nothing will happen to you. I'll do everything in my power to make sure Greagoir sends you to Denerim to be with Zelda and your friend Jowan, or else I won't go to Kirkwall willingly."

"Cullen... I..." He silenced her with another kiss. She wasn't sure he even had the power to do that, or if not going to Kirkwall willingly would be enough of a threat to Greagoir, but all of that was forgotten as she became lost, once again, by the templar's affection. Her hands had settled on his shoulders, now moving up to his hair, her fingers running through the short, curly locks. She would miss feeling her hands running through his hair. Miss the way his lips formed to hers. Miss his hands roaming her body, feeling every curve. But... there might be something she could do that meant they didn't have to part so soon.

As they separated again, Cullen took her in a strong embrace, folding his strong arms around her small waist. Esumi cradled herself to his chest, hearing his heart beat. They stayed in that position for a moment.

"What if I went with you?" Esumi finally said, breaking the silence.

Cullen took her from his chest and held her out at arms length, not understanding what she meant. "What do you mean?"

Esumi blinked at him. "What if I asked to be transferred to the Gallows? We would then be able to stay together for a little longer."

Cullen let go of her and shook his head. "No," he breathed. "I don't think that would work."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Don't you think it would be a little suspicious if both of us went to the Gallows? I have a reason to go, you don't. Besides... I would rather you didn't go to Kirkwall." He had to look away from her, seeing her confused eyes.

"Why?" she said softly.

"I've heard... things about the way mages are treated there. The templars in Kirkwall aren't as forgiving as the ones here. And the knight-commander... she is said to be a tyrant."

"Oh..." Esumi looked down, ashamed. She knew what he spoke of. It was something she had heard as well. Yet it had slipped her mind when she thought going with Cullen to the Gallows was a good idea. Now she knew it wouldn't be. Not only would she be treated worse, but there was no way she and Cullen could sneak around like they did in Ferelden. It would be almost impossible. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For even bringing it up."

"Esumi." Cullen went and hugged her again. "It's all right. I thought of it too, but I would rather have you here, where I know you'll be safe and treated with respect. In the Gallows... you'll be nothing but a mage, not the special Esumi everyone knows and loves here."

Esumi encircled her arms around him and laid her head back on his chest. Tears began to flow from her eyes, not just from the sadness that was beginning to creep within her, knowing this might be the last time she would ever be able to hug him, but also from joy and love. Cullen spoke the truth. She was respected in the Ferelden Circle, and this would be the safest place for her. Even without him.

Cullen lifted her away from his chest gently. He started kissing her eyes, wiping away the tears. "I love you so much, Esumi. I wish I didn't have to leave, but maybe it's what we need."

Esumi gazed at him, her eyes big and bright from the tears. "It was going to happen eventually," she said. "I just wasn't prepared for it so soon."

"Neither was I."

"But we have all of tonight, yes? Our last night together."

"Our last night. Our last moment. The last time I might be able to look into your eyes and be completely captivated by them."

Esumi smiled and blinked away a few more tears. She then took his hand and lead him to her bed. It was a small bed, but they fit together on it perfectly. Cullen sat upon it, while Esumi straddled his lap, facing him. They started kissing again, more passionately this time. Esumi was wearing just a regular night robe, blue, Cullen's favorite color on her. It opened in the front, which he gently parted and slid off her shoulders. Esumi took her arms and let the robe fall from her body onto the floor. It left her completely exposed, her small chest visible. Cullen started kissing her neck and making his way down. When he reached her tiny breasts, he started playing with one of her nipples with his tongue. His hands went to both her shoulders and backside, squeezing and bringing her closer.

Esumi threw back her head, pushing her chest even closer to Cullen's teasing mouth. Her hands went through his hair, enjoying the feel of his tongue as he switched breasts. His one hand kneaded her backside, caressing her through her smallclothes. Esumi then lifted his head away from her chest. She brought her mouth to his, pushing her tongue in to open it wide. Her hands were on either side of his face before taking them down and grabbing the hem of his tunic. In a swift move, she pulled the tunic up. They stopped kissing for a moment, Cullen raising his hands so Esumi could remove the tunic completely. Once it was off and on the floor, they resumed their passionate devour of the others mouth. With his chest now exposed, Esumi ran her fingers down his front, feeling every curve of hard muscle. They went around to his back, feeling the dip of his spine, the broadness of his shoulders. Esumi wanted to explore every part of his body. She didn't want to miss a thing, to forget what he felt like. His skin smooth. The muscles underneath hard and lean.

Cullen, at the same time, explored her body with his hands, wanting to do the same thing. They ran across her chest, gently squeezing each breast before trailing down to her stomach. They then went around her waist, feeling the small curve of her hips, to her back and up to her small shoulders. She was so tiny when compared to him. Being an elf, her frame wasn't as curvish or build as a human woman's would be, but it was the reason why he loved. He didn't care she was an elf, or even a mage. He loved her because she was Esumi. His Esumi. And not even leaving across the Waking Sea could change that.

His hands kept going up, to her neck, the base of her head. He noticed her hair was still in a bun. Taking the sticks crossed within, he pulled them out along with the band holding her hair. Her onyx strands flowed down her head like a black veil, haloing her head and draping across his shoulders. He loved her hair. It was always silky and smooth, flowing beautifully and shining its obsidian gleam. He looked up while running his fingers through her hair and was captivated by her eyes. Those jade orbs had always mesmerized him. He remembered the first time he had ever looked into them, when he thought she had cast a spell on him, when he couldn't think of anything but her. When he had fallen in love. Now this might be the last time he would ever be able to gaze deeply within her elven eyes. The windows to her soul.

Not wanting to look away from her, Cullen stood, taking Esumi around the waist and standing her with him. As they stood next to her bed, he captured her lips once more, Esumi kissing him back while her fingers trailed down his stomach and undid the waist of his trousers. They drifted off his hips and down his legs. Taking a step out of them, Cullen tossed them to the side with his foot. He then grabbed Esumi by the waist again, lifting her, and gently laying her down on the bed. He kissed her lips more, making his way down to her chin, neck, then to her chest. Her small breasts fit perfectly in his mouth as he took one in, then the other. Esumi sighed deeply below him, her hands running through his hair. Cullen continued down to her stomach, going slow, wanting to enjoy every inch of her. When he reached between her legs, Esumi laid back, her hands still on his head.

With his teeth, he grabbed her smallclothes and pulled them down, past her legs and off her feet before making his way back between her thighs. Cullen stopped for a moment, enjoying the scent of her sex, the feel of her soft hair against his cheek. He kissed it, tasting already the sweet juices that were flowing from her center. He parted her folds with his finger, slowly pushing in and feeling the ridges of her walls. Esumi's hands tightened in his hair as he went deeper, his tongue soon joining his finger in her channel. Esumi gasped, then bit her lip, not wanting to make too much noise. She loosened her hold on his hair, closed her eyes and breathed deeply as Cullen continued his exploration of her. He was gentle, tender, tasting and feeling. He rubbed on her clitoris with his thumb. Esumi began to moan, shifting her hips as he went on. Cullen went on for some moments, his tongue lavishing, going slow.

"Cullen..." Esumi whimpered.

Cullen looked up from his work then crawled on top of her, careful to not put any of his weight on her. Esumi looked into his eyes, completely unwound and wanting.

"Cullen..." she spoke softly. "You didn't have to stop."

"No," he said. "But I want to see you now." He put his arm around her shoulders and shifted their position. Esumi found herself on top of him, sitting on his hips. His length pressing against her wet and aching channel. This was his favorite position. Cullen preferred Esumi on top, that way he didn't have to worry about crushing her, and she could take full control if she wished. Esumi liked it as well, and was more than willing to take the lead now.

She went and took the base of his length in her hand and slowly lowered herself on him. Cullen hissed as she did, grabbing her hips to steady both her and himself. When she was fully upon him, Esumi sighed, enjoying the fullness. It was so tight to be in her. His entire length filled her to the brim, stretching her. Esumi stayed still for a moment, feeling like forever as she and Cullen stared into each others eyes. Eventually, when neither of them could stand it anymore, she began to move. Cullen kept his hands on her hips, not helping her to move, but helping to keep her steady.

Esumi went slow at first, rotating her hips, bringing them up and down, shifting Cullen within her. Her hands went down to his biceps, taking hold for more stability. She shifted forward, then back, forward again, then back. Cullen's breathing intensified as she went, her pace picking up. He soon began to move his own hips, rotating the opposite way she went and pushing up slightly. His movement, combined with her own made Esumi breathe out a moan. She squeezed his arms, moving herself faster upon him, feeling herself build higher and higher.

"Esumi..." Cullen said through his teeth, jaw tight and eyes closed.

Esumi stared down at him, wondering if she should keep going. Wondering if she should take them to the peak. Was it too fast? No, they still had the rest of the night. To her, to him, this night would last as long as they wished it to.

With a few more thrusts forward and back, Esumi's channel clenched around Cullen, tightening her hold on him even more. She screamed, biting her lower lip to hold most of it back. Cullen as well exploded inside her, gripping her hips firmly with his fingers. Esumi fell forward onto his chest, spent, but only for the moment. She could feel Cullen breathing hard as she laid upon him, sweat already coating his skin. She curled up on him as he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close.

"Itsumo aishiteru," Esumi whispered.

"As will I," Cullen whispered back. He squeezed her before sitting up. Esumi scooted back, allowing him to sit while she went to his lap, still straddling him. Cullen gazed in her eyes, and moved some of her hair out of them. He smiled, but slowly began to frown.

"What's wrong?" Esumi asked, her own smile also beginning to fade.

"I don't want this night to ever end," he spoke softly.

"It doesn't have to."

"I hate losing you."

"And I hate losing you, too, but..." Esumi swallowed. "It has to be done."

"Then let's continue," said Cullen. "I don't want this night to end like this."

"Neither do it," Esumi said, shaking her head. She then kissed him, renewing their passion, and the night neither of them would ever forget.

* * *

><p>Cullen stared up longingly at the tower as the ferry slowly carried him across the water. It was a bitter sight, one that made his stomach churn and his heart ache. She had come to say good-bye, even though he had asked her not to. He was glad of it though, to see her standing in the background while he was surrounded by templars granting him a safe journey. Hers was really the only one he wanted, and the one they had shared last night was perfect. That last glimpse of the love of his life was something unexpected, but something he would cherish.<p>

Esumi had stood next to the wall in the hall next to the apprentice rooms, out of sight away from the rest of the templars. No one else had noticed her there except for him. When he did catch a glimpse, he stared at her for a brief second, seeing her sweet smile and the love that slowed in her bright eyes. Those jade orbs, he would miss those, along with her soft lips, smooth, pale skin, and long, onyx hair. He would never forget her exotic beauty, nor would he forget the sound of her delicate voice, the feel of her lips on his, or the taste and feel of her entire body.

It was only for a quick second, their last good-bye, but it was enough.

Cullen sighed as he continued to stare longingly at the tower. Would he ever get to see her again? The answer probably was no, but there was still always hope. Even if it was a sliver.

"It'll get better with time," Greagoir said softly.

Cullen took his eyes from the tower to blink at the knight-commander sitting before him.

"Trust me, son. You'll get over her."

"Excuse me, Knight-Commander," Cullen said solemn. "But will it really? Have you... gotten over your loss?"

Greagoir shifted his eyes slowly from Cullen to the broken bridge that went by. His response was only a whisper. "No."

Looking back at the tower, Cullen sighed deeply one more time before he realized this was the start of a new phase of his life for him. It would be a long journey to Kirkwall, and he needed to start preparing himself, not knowing what would await him when he got there.

* * *

><p>"Gee, you don't look so good."<p>

Esumi made her way into the Circle's clinic, not as a spirit healer, but this time as a patient. She nodded at her friend before finding an empty cot and sitting herself upon it. Cindi made her way over and sat next to Esumi.

"I'm sure I look just as I feel," Esumi sighed. "I've been feeling rundown and ill for awhile now."

"And you're just now deciding to come in here?" Cindi asked. "Did you examine yourself?"

Esumi shook her head. "You know Wynne always told us we shouldn't examine ourselves. We should have another mage do it."

"Yes, yes, but Wynne isn't here anymore, right?" Cindi stared at her friend. "Alright, tell me what's been going on. I know you haven't been yourself in the last few weeks. Is it love sickness?" Cindi teased.

"Cindi... don't." Esumi looked off in the distance. Cindi knew she had been in a relationship with someone in the tower, but she didn't know who. "You know he's gone."

"Which is why I said it. You've been like this ever since you said he left. And now I'm kinda hoping... you might be able to tell me more about him." Cindi puffed out her bottom lip, making Esumi laugh lightly. She had been trying for a long time to get Esumi to tell her more about the man that had stolen her heart.

Esumi focused back on her friend. "I guess there's no harm in telling you a little bit more about him. After all... I don't think he's ever coming back."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But if you tell me, I'm sure it'll make you feel better."

Esumi shifted her gaze to her hands which had begun to ring in her lap. "He's a templar," she whispered.

"A templar?" Cindi gasped. "No! It... no, it can't be. You're serious?"

Esumi nodded, eyes still downcast.

"Wow." Cindi looked on at her friend in amazement. "No wonder you didn't want to tell me more. So you and he were in love? Did the two of you ever...?"

"Yes, and yes," Esumi said looking in Cindi's eyes. "I loved him. Still do. And he loves me. We both knew that at some point our relationship would have to end, but it still hurts. I miss him so much." She sniffed as her eyes started to water.

"Oh, Esumi," Cindi said as she took her in an embrace. "I'm sorry."

Esumi softly cried on her friend's shoulder. "I probably am just love sick and depressed," she finally said after a few moments.

"If that's the case, then there's not a lot I can do for you expect give you support," Cindi said as she rubbed Esumi's back.

"That should be enough." Esumi straightened herself and wiped her eyes. "Thank you, Cindi. I think finally telling someone has helped quite a bit."

"No problem, sweetie," Cindi smiled. "You know I'm always here for you. And I won't force you now, but at some point I want more details."

"Of course." Esumi took in a deep sigh, already feeling better than she did that morning.

"You know," Cindi said as she looked Esumi over. "You look kinda pale. Maybe I should examine you just to be sure."

"If you think it's best, then go right ahead." Esumi turned fully to her friend. Cindi took her hands and examined Esumi from top to bottom as magic glowed from her palms. When she was done, she stared at Esumi with a mixed expression.

"Well... that would explain a lot."

"What?" Esumi asked as she tried to read Cindi's face.

"Esumi," Cindi smiled. "You're pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>Saigo Ni – The Last Moment<em>

_Itsumo aishiteru – I will always love you_


	6. Orlesian Treats: Part 1

_A/N: So I wrote this a long time ago (Part 2 more recently) and decided now would be a good time to post it since in 'Blood Promise' Jordan and Anders are finally together. There really isn't any set time this takes place (or at least, not yet). It's just a little view into Jordan and Anders's love life. Enjoy! Bioware owns everything Dragon Age._

**Orlesian Treats: Part 1**

It was a slow day, one Jordan found drab and uneventful. A rare day in Kirkwall, one that left her with nothing to do but sit in the Hanged Man and take shot after shot as she watched Varric play Wicked Grace with several of his fellows. It was interesting to watch the dwarf and his skill work the card game, but it eventually became just as dull. Jordan found herself staring at the grain in the wood of the counter on occasion, counting the grooves and trying to determine how old the tree was before it was chopped down to make the bar. This was the type of day she couldn't stand. There was nothing to do. Anders was at his clinic, busy helping patients. She had already been down there to see if he was just as bored as she was, only to find him unable to even speak with her. Apparently even though Kirkwall was quiet, there were a lot of sick people out there that needed his help.

"But nobody needs mine," she mumbled to herself. She laid her head on the counter, already feeling the intoxicating effects of the mead as it traveled through her system. If she didn't find something better to do, then Anders wouldn't be too happy with her when she went home. If she would even be able to get home.

"You look bored." Isabela slid into the seat next to Jordan's. She then took the bottle Jordan had been drinking from and downed a few swigs before calling the bartender to order her own drink.

"That I am," Jordan said as she took her now nearly depleted bottle of Chasind mead away from her fellow rogue. "And do you always have to do that?"

Isabela smiled at her. "I like getting you all worked up. Gets your attention better."

"Tapping me on the shoulder doesn't?" Jordan took the last of her bottle and downed it, shaking her head once she was done. "What do you want, Isabela? _Please_ tell you found out something more about that relic. I'm dying to do _something_ today."

"Unfortunately, no, that's still a bust," Isabela said as she drank her ale. "But I might have something we can go do that would cure that boredom of yours."

"Really?" Jordan perked, interested in what Isabela might want to do. Knowing the pirate, it would probably be something Jordan would be interested in, but then again... "What do you have in mind?" Jordan said more slowly.

Isabela fully faced her. "We should go shopping."

"Shopping?" Jordan stared at Isabela dumbfounded. Shopping wasn't really her forte. When it came to that sort of thing, that's what her mother and Bethany were for.

"Yes, shopping," Isabela continued, seeing the look on Jordan's face. "Come on, it'll be fun! Something us girls can do while the men work. Anders is in his clinic, right? What if we went and got something that would completely knock his socks off? I think he would prefer coming home to that than a drunk you. Am I right?"

"Sure, I guess. But I'm not exactly sure I know what you're talking about. I'm not sure I even want to know."

"Trust me, it'll be worth it. I just found out my favorite merchant is in Kirkwall, and he's only going to be in the city for one day. And I do plan on visiting him, and you're coming with me."

"Favorite merchant?"

"Yes, now come on." Isabela finished her ale then grabbed Jordan's wrist and forced her off the stool. Jordan wasn't sure she was going to enjoy what Isabela had planned, knowing the pirate, it was either going to be fun or Jordan was going to get seriously hurt.

On the way, Isabela explained to her about the merchant. His name was Lucien Gillette, a traveling merchant from Orlais that specialized in women's clothing. He was famous in all of Thedas, going from city to city but only staying for a day. Isabela had encountered him several times in her travels, and always made sure to visit his bazaar whenever he set up shop in the city she was currently in or docking at. Today he was in Hightown, right in the middle of the market area with a crowd of noblewomen standing around, viewing his clothing, styles, fabrics, as well as shouting at one another with the occasional fight breaking out. Jordan felt out of her element. This was not where she liked to be, and she felt exposed being the only woman there not in a fancy dress or clothing. Even living in Hightown, she still preferred her usual Lowtown garb.

"Do we really need to be here?" Jordan asked, not feeling so good all the sudden.

"Yes," Isabela answered. "Now where is he? Ah, there he is. Lucien!"

"Oh, is zat my Isabela I see?" A man with curly blonde hair stepped out from the crowd of women, going straight over to where she and Jordan stood on the edge. "Isabela, look at you! I'm so glad to see you again." He went and kissed both her cheeks in the usual Orlesian fashion.

"It's nice to see you too, Lucien. So do you have anything special for me?"

"You know I do. Just last month I was in Rivain and thought of you when I saw zis. Come." Parting the women, he took both Isabela and Jordan to the center where a large caravan stood. Opening the door, he gestured for them to go in, getting shouts and looks from the other women, wondering why they were unable to step inside. Lucien then closed the door promptly, and smiled at the two women. "Who is your friend, mon chère?"

"Jordan Hawke," said Isabela.

"Hmm, I don't zink what I 'ave will be good on her, but let me show you what I brought." He opened a chest and began digging before pulling out a roll of white fabric designed with intricate symbols and presented it to Isabela. "What do you zink, Isabela? Is it not ze most beautiful thing you 'ave ever seen?"

"It is, and I'll go ahead and order two, but I've come to you to help my friend. She would like to see your... Orlesian Treats line."

"Oui?" He looked over at Jordan with slight intrigue.

"Orlesian what?" Jordan said, not understanding.

"Start pulling them out, Lucien," Isabela told him. "She'll understand soon enough."

"Isabela, what are you going to do to me?" Jordan asked as Lucien put away the fabric and went to another chest on the other side of the caravan.

"Not much," Isabela said innocently. "Just give you a boost with Anders."

"A boost? Uh... I don't really need a boost with Anders."

"Are you sure? Sometimes you don't seem satisfied with him when it comes to sex. I know you're a stressed-out woman, and you need to relieve it every now and then."

"For the Maker's sake," Jordan heaved, rubbing her face. "Don't you dare start saying Anders isn't a good lover. Because he is! I am perfectly satisfied with him and there's nothing that needs to be changed. So, no, you can't join us. That bed is crowded enough as it is."

"What makes you think I want to join you?"

Jordan stared at her.

"Alright," Isabela sighed. "I guess it is pretty crowded with Justice and all... but you know there's nothing wrong with spicing things up a bit."

"And how would I do that?"

"Just look."

Jordan turned around to face Lucien and saw the reason why. Her jaw dropped and knew exactly what Isabela was talking about. She then began to smile, liking the idea.

"Now all we have to do is decide which ones," said Isabela. "Has Anders ever told you what color he prefers you in?"

"Uh... black. Yeah, I believe he told me black was my color."

"Then we'll start there."

* * *

><p>Anders found himself collapsing in a chair, his leather coat having been flung and forgotten on the floor. He sat at the desk, feeling exhausted from the day and wishing Jordan was there, having noticed she wasn't home. It would have been nice to see her after such a long day. He felt sorry he hadn't been able to do anything with her, having seen her standing in the entrance to his clinic, then leaving when she noticed how busy he was. He knew she understood, but he still felt bad. The day had not been the best, but it hadn't been the worst either. He was grateful for that, having mostly taken care of minor incidences. Apparently there was a plague going around Kirkwall, a nasty one that left the sick person dehydrated and malnourished. Taking care of those along with a few broken bones and an infected gash on a woman's leg, left him feeling drained.<p>

_We're not done, Anders._

Anders moaned as Justice's voice rumbled in his head. He didn't understand the spirit. They shared the same body, Justice could feel how exhausted he was. What was so important that needed to be done?

_We need to finish writing, then we must plan more on what we're going to do about the Chantry._

"Not tonight, Justice," Anders sighed, placing his face in his hands. "You know what type of day we've had."

_We've been putting it off for far too long. Something must be done!_

Anders knew he couldn't fight the spirit, no matter how tired he was, Justice would not relent. Even if he could feel Anders's tiredness, as a spirit, he didn't understand it, nor did he understand that rest was needed. In the Fade there was no rest, no concept of time. Everything happened when it was suppose to.

"I'll sit and write my manifesto," said Anders. "But first I'm going to relax a little."

Justice grumbled. _If you must. But do not take much time. The evening will not last._

Nor would it last once Jordan finally came home. Anders could tell Justice wanted him to get as much done as possible before she did, otherwise he may not get anything done. Jordan was very good at keeping him from finishing his manifesto, or anything else for that matter.

Standing, Anders made his way out of the bedroom and to the balcony that looked over the front entrance to the house. "Bodahn," he said seeing the dwarf down below, tending to the fireplace.

"Ah, Master Anders!" Bodahn turned and bowed to him. "Was there something you needed?"

"Do you mind maybe preparing a bath for me?" Anders asked. He still found it a little weird asking Bodahn this, along with a few others things, but the dwarf had assured him he didn't mind. It was all for Mistress Jordan, after all, who had helped him long ago.

"Of course I shall. Let me just fetch my boy, and we'll get the tub ready for you." Bodahn placed the gate up in the fireplace before he went to find Sandal.

It didn't take them long to get Anders's bath prepared. The room was filled with steam the moment Anders walked in, several towels waited at the edge of the tub, along with a set of clothes he liked to wear in the evening put to the side. Anders striped then emerged himself in the hot water, enjoying the feel of his muscles losing their tension and just how the water felt against his skin. He stayed within probably longer than he should have, getting a nudge from Justice that it was time to get out. Once he was dried and changed in his evening garb, Anders made his way back upstairs to the room he and Jordan shared. Once in, he noticed she still wasn't home, which was starting to worry him a little. He knew Jordan was a night owl, preferring to stay out late, sometimes even all night. He just hoped that when she did come home, she wasn't either injured or inebriated. If she was either of those, then he knew it was because she had been hanging out with Isabela.

Sitting down at his desk, Anders pulled out his pen and ink, along with the parchments that contained his manifesto. Preparing the pen, he found the parchment he had last stopped from and began writing. His writings were a mixture of both his own and Justice's words. The spirit causally telling him what needed to be written, then Anders penning it down in his own words. It was tedious work, seeming almost unending. In the years Anders had been in Kirkwall, he had written several parchments of his manifesto, but only a few were deemed worthy. Others he either threw away all together or had to rewrite, finding they didn't make sense or just didn't sound the way he wanted them to sound.

The candle on the desk was shrinking, slowly giving off less and less light as the evening went on. Anders stopped for a moment and stared at the finished page, unsure if he was happy with it or not. Justice didn't seem pleased, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the page or because he had stopped writing. He rounded his shoulder, feeling a cramp forming in the muscles. He could continue, but he could tell his hand writing was starting to become more sloppy than usual, and his eyes burned with the lids getting heavy. His thinking was slower, and Justice was starting to become more impatient with him.

Anders leaned back in the chair and rubbed his eyes. He blinked them a few times to wet the lens, but nothing seemed to help. He then felt something squeeze his shoulders, hands kneading and rubbing his sore muscles. Anders closed his eyes and hung his head, allowing the delicate, yet firm hands to release the tension.

"Is Justice making you stay up again?" Jordan whispered in his ear. "You look so tired."

Her speech wasn't slurred, nor was there any whiff of alcohol. Anders turned his head to her and smiled. "He wants me to get this done, but I just can't do anymore tonight."

"Then stop." She kissed him on the lips and squeezed his shoulders one more time before backing away. "Besides, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" He turned around in the chair to see she was holding a small, indistinct black bag. "What were you doing today?"

"Shopping with Isabela."

"Really?" He stood and chuckled at her, ignoring Justice's complaints. "You don't shop."

"I know, but it was a boring day. Nothing exciting was happening in Kirkwall. Can you believe that?"

"Maybe not for you, but my clinic was full."

"Yes, I saw that. But Isabela informed me there was a special merchant in town, so we went and I bought four new outfits. Would you like to see them?" She held up the bag, making Anders wonder. How could four outfits fit into such a tiny bag?

_We do not have time for this! _Justice boomed in his head. _There is still much we must do tonight!_

Anders cringed from the loudness, holding his head and fought a little to keep himself steady.

"Hey," Jordan said calmly as she took Anders's hands. "I think this might be something you need."

Anders smiled at her, the pain already going away from her touch. "I think I would very much like to see your new outfits. Even if Mr. Hyde doesn't."

Jordan laughed at his words. It was rare when he used the nickname Isabela liked to give both him and Justice. "Alright, Dr. Jekyll. Why don't you go and make yourself comfortable on the bed and I'll go put on the first one."

Anders kissed her before he started making his way to the bed. He climbed on and made himself more comfortable. It was rare for him to see Jordan in anything but her leathers and the maroon robe she usually wore when she was home. There was the occasional dress whenever she was invited to parties or salons, but those she loathed wearing. He thought she looked stunning in them, but he really thought she looked stunning in anything. What she had bought with Isabela made him interested, and he sat on the bed, waiting eagerly.

_I can't believe you're letting her do this._

Anders sighed. "Please, Justice. We got a page done. I'm too tired to do anymore."

_If you are too tired, then you're also too tired for this. Tell her to stop and we shall sleep, otherwise we need to continue with our plan._

Anders grumbled, not sure what to say to the spirit. In a way he was right, but he also couldn't really say no to Jordan.

"Justice," Jordan said sweetly as she popped her head from behind the wardrobe curtain. "Why don't you take a break, huh? Besides, this is for you too." She smirked before disappearing again.

Anders could feel Justice's curiosity, wondering what she meant by her statement. He quieted in Anders's head, a thing Anders was grateful for. Jordan was pretty good at that, getting the spirit to calm and become more interested in what she was doing.

"Are you ready?" she called out from behind the curtain.

"Sure," said Anders. "Come on out. Let me see."

"Now promise you won't laugh."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Remember, Isabela helped me pick these out. I don't know if I'm really all that confident in them."

"Just let me see," Anders chuckled. He really needed to see what could possibly make Jordan unconfident.

"Alright, here I come." She stepped out from behind the curtain, and Anders's jaw dropped.

He stared at her, completely unprepared for what he saw her wearing. It was an outfit none the likes he had ever seen before. It was definitely not one she would wear for fighting, nor would he ever want her to wear it in public. It was white, pure white, and slightly see-through. The fabric was a crisp lace that hugged her body, showing every curve. Thin straps hung from her shoulders, keeping up the triangular pockets her small breasts were settled in. The garment was short, only going to mid-hip with a lacy skirt that went around. Below he could glimpse another white triangle that was her smallclothes. Yet when she turned to give him the full view, there was _nothing_ covering her backside. Just the lacy skirt which sat delicately at the top of her well-rounded ass.

"It's... uh..." Anders wasn't sure how to describe it. All he knew was that he liked it. A lot.

"By the astonished look on your face, I assume you like it?" Jordan played with the skirt, pulling it down and looking a little shy, which wasn't at all her.

"Of course I like it," he said, making his way to the edge of the bed. "You look amazing! What are you acting like that for?"

"Wasn't sure you would like it," she said blushing.

"Well I do." He stood from the bed and went to her, placing his hands on her waist. The fabric under his fingers was silky with a slight roughness to it. Anders could feel Jordan along the curve of her hips and breasts, and he particularly liked it when his hand come to the full fleshness of her backside. He squeezed a cheek, bringing her closer to him, and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately, his other hand running along her waist, enjoying the feel of her in this new outfit. "Yes, I _really_ like it," he whispered.

"Lucien said you might."

"Who?" he questioned, backing away from her a little.

"The merchant," Jordan explained. "He's from Orlais, and makes stuff like this. He calls it _lingerie. _And theses-" Jordan took her thumb and placed it under the skirt to pull out a thin string that was connected to the smallclothes in the front. "-are _panties._"

"I like those, too," Anders said as he cupped her ass in his hands. He kissed her lips again, mouth making its way down to her neck.

Jordan sighed at his teases and touches, then gently pushed him away. "I was afraid of this."

"Hmm?" Anders blinked a few times, looking at her puzzled at why she would push him away and say such a thing.

"I still have three more outfits to show you, and after just one, you can't keep your hands off me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. But how am I suppose to show you the other three if you can't control yourself?"

"Save them for another time." He went to kiss her but Jordan put a finger to his lips.

"Of course I could always save them for later," she said. "But I haven't shown you the best one yet. Besides, you need to tell me which one is your favorite." Jordan took his hands off her and walked back to the curtain and reached behind to pull out what appeared to be rope.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Silk rope. Isabela suggested it. Said I would need it if you got too wild." Jordan threaded the rope between her fingers, her eyes arousing as they darted from him to the bed.

Anders picked up on what she meant quick. "You want to... tie me up?"

"It'll keep you off me."

"But I don't want to be off you." He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her again, burying his face in her neck. "I don't ever want to let you go."

"I love you too, Anders, but... please?" She flashed the rope in front of him, giving him what he preferred to call kitten-eyes. He really couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Okay," he finally said, letting her go. "But it won't be for long, right? Just until you show me the rest?"

"And you have to pick your favorite," Jordan said as she walked him to the bed. At the foot, she removed his shirt and tied the rope around his wrists. Anders then crawled on the bed and sat at the head, making himself comfortable before Jordan tied the ends of the rope to either side of the bedposts, stretching Anders's arms out, exposing his chest. Jordan ran her fingers down his chest and saw as he pulled at the ropes, testing them. They appeared to hold, and he stared at her, slightly annoyed.

"Don't make me stay like this all night."

"Anders," Jordan chuckled as she crawled off the bed, giving him a full view of her bust. "Just sit back and relax and enjoy the show." She then disappeared back behind the wardrobe curtain.

Anders relaxed a little on the headboard, wondering what he had just gotten himself into. He thought about the outfit, and how much he had enjoyed it. He tried to think of what the others would look like, and wondered if they would be similar.

_Why are you letting her do this to us?_ Justice growled, going back to his irritated demeanor. _She is doing everything she can to distract us, and you are letting her! This is not productive, and what she is doing does not interest me._

Anders grumbled, feeling the spirit wasn't enjoying anything that was going on. He had felt, however, something from Justice when Jordan showed them her white lingerie, something that felt almost like arousal, but Anders couldn't be for sure. Despite the years they had been bound, he still couldn't read the spirit's emotions at times. They were so different from human emotions, and the ones Justice was good at showing were the more violent ones. Others, such as love or happiness, Justice didn't seem to be able to grasp very well.

"It's a little late to turn back now, Justice," said Anders. He pulled on the ropes. "I can't get out of this until I decide which lingerie outfit is my favorite on Jordan."

_Then choose the white one and be done with it!_

"It doesn't work that way."

"Maybe he could help you decide," Jordan said from behind the curtain. "What did you say his favorite color was again?"

Anders looked toward the curtain, seeing her silhouette from the candle light. "Uh, I think it was blue. Yeah, blue. He said that particular color reminded him more of the Fade than any other. I'm not quite sure what he means, considering the times I've been in the Fade, it's always been bland. But the dreams he has seem to have a slight blue tint to them."

"Then tell me what he thinks of this." Jordan stepped out from the curtain to show Anders her next outfit. It was blue, bright, nearly royal blue, but slightly off. It was about the same as the white one, fitting her body but not hugging it so tightly. The skirt was slightly longer and loose, the fabric see-through, but this time scattered about it were flower designs. Two large ones were placed provocatively over her breasts, covering them only barely.

Immediately, Anders felt Justice calm. The spirit stared at her through his eyes, ceasing anything he was about to say and becoming fully submissive. Anders knew at that moment Justice wasn't going to give him anymore problems. "He likes it," he said. "Justice has finally shut up."

"Good." Jordan made her way to the foot of the bed again and sat on her knees between his legs. She then began undoing his trousers as Anders shifted a little, yanking on the ropes once more. "I'd say you like it too." Jordan removed his trousers to reveal the budge growing between his legs, right under his smallclothes.

"I would like you in anything. Naked is the best."

"Unfortunately, that's not an option at the moment. So do you think this one is better?" She moved off the bed and twirled around. The skirt fluttered above her hips, showing off her exposed cheeks and the dark blue panties.

Anders nodded, not really able to say anything. Justice also said nothing, now sedated in his mind.

Jordan stopped her twirling and winked at him. "I'll go put the third one on now."

Anders nodded as he followed the bouncing skirt until it vanished behind the curtain.

Relaxing himself more against the headboard, Anders closed his eyes as he waited for Jordan to change. He pictured her in the blue lingerie, continuing her spin but in slow motion. He imagined what she would look like wearing it while fighting, a dazzling jewel on the battlefield, no one able to take their eyes off her. He also imagined what she would look like while underneath him, or on top. All the while, he could feel himself hardening even more. His erection pressing itself against the fabric of his smallclothes, not feeling nearly as nice as Jordan's. He rounded his shoulders, a tightness beginning to form in them as he started to wish he hadn't allowed Jordan to tie him to the bed. He could have controlled himself long enough to let her finish. Hadn't he always?

"Uh hm."

Anders opened his eyes to see Jordan standing before the bed, a new and provocative outfit gracing her curves. This time it was a crimson red leather corset, squeezing her waist and pushing up her breasts higher than he'd ever seen them before. The corset stopped shortly above her hips with an arch that went over her bellybutton. The matching leather panties below were the same as the others. This outfit he liked very much. It made her look dangerous, domineering, and lethal. He wasn't sure if he should be scared of her or aroused. Yet the way she smiled at him, the way she turned fully around slowly made him more of the latter. Anders wasn't sure how much more he could take. He absently pulled on the ropes, tightening them against his wrists.

"This was Isabela's favorite on me. Said I looked like a fatal attraction."

"I'd say the same thing."

Jordan chuckled at him. "This is going to be hard for you, isn't it?" Jordan asked, placing her hands on her hips and jutting one out.

"I'm already hard and waiting for you to be done so you can let me go," Anders said as he leaned forward and pulled even more on the silk rope.

"I can see." Jordan stared at the budge between his legs. "And I'll remedy that here in a moment. Just one more to go." Once again she went behind the wardrobe curtain and Anders was left frustrated on the bed.

He fidgeted, pulling more and more on the rope, wondering how silk rope could be so strong. Maybe if he pulled hard enough, he could break it, but he had promised Jordan he would stay this way until she was done. And that time was approaching. Just one more outfit. One more thing to see her in to tantalize his senses. Once she was done, he would be free, and he already had plans for what he was going to do to her.

"Are you done yet?" Anders shouted, wanting desperately for her to walk out and show him.

"Yes, I'm done. Are you being good out there?" Jordan shouted back.

"Barely," Anders said as he tugged on the ropes once more. "I'm still trying to figure out how such a delicate fabric can be so-" He was cut off when he saw her. Jordan stepped out in the fourth outfit of the night, and to Anders, was very much the best one.

It was about the same design as the first two, only the color was black. Her breasts were covered by solid black fabric, while the same see-through material as before flowed from below. It didn't cling to her, but was loose, and opened in the front. Its opening started between her breasts, and went out like an up-side-down V, showing off her entire abdomen.

Anders stared at her, unable to take his eyes away. Unable to even think, except that he really wanted to be free from those ropes.

"I think we have a winner," Jordan smirked as she causally made her way to the bed. "Does this please you?"

"I... uh... Are you going to free me now?" Anders swallowed hard as Jordan crawled on the bed and stopped just between his legs, gently stroking his outer thighs.

"Hmm." Jordan cocked her head as she looked him over. "You know, I actually like you this way."

"...What?"

Jordan's smile broadened. "You're trapped. I can do whatever I want to you."

"Jordan," Anders said stern. "Come on, you promised."

"Did I really? Then I guess I take it back." She curled her fingers around his smallclothes and pulled them down, completely off his legs and tossed them to the side.

"You can't do that!"

"Oh, but I did, and you're just gonna have to deal with it."

Anders grumbled, then went about really trying to pull himself free of the ropes. He tugged and yanked, but only managed to hurt his wrists as the ropes cut into the skin. He then stopped suddenly and gasped as he felt Jordan brush his length. Her hand wrapped around it and squeezed, pulling it vertical as her thumb rubbed against the tip.

"Jordan..." Anders hissed. He had already been on the edge, her touch nearly pushing him over. He had to take deep breaths in order to control himself.

"Yes, love?" Jordan said as she lowered herself and rubbed her cheek against his shaft and thigh. Her hand pumped slightly, making him moan.

Anders closed his eyes at the feel of her soft skin against him, but quickly opened them when he felt the pain in his wrists. "Jordan... stop..." He was barely able to speak as he desperately held onto the little control he had.

"Stop?" Jordan chuckled, not looking up at him. "That's not our safety word."

Anders went to try and say something but was cut off when Jordan placed her lips around his tip, her fingers squeezing the base of his shaft as her lips moved down his length. He hissed from the assault, taking deep breaths to keep himself steady as her mouth worked up and down about him. Anders tried to discipline himself, but Jordan was torturous, exhilarating, and he knew she was doing it on purpose. He fidgeted, pulled, trying desperately to keep his determination, but she was doing everything she could to push him over the edge.

Jordan's tongue wrapped itself around his shaft, going around and all over. Her lips sucking in, teeth applying slight pressure to sensitive spots. Her hands worked to tantalize, one circling around his thighs, clamping the base of his length. The other hand squeezing his balls, a finger finding that one spot behind them and rubbing.

It was too much, he couldn't hold back any longer. Not wanting to fight her anymore, Anders let go, feeling his eruption as it entered the back of her throat. He let the sensation wash over him, placing his head back as he took in more deep intakes of air and closed his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're done already," Jordan purred as she crept up his abdomen. She sat herself atop his fairly limp member. The gesture made him open his eyes and stare at her. She smiled at him, licking the remnants of his seed from her lips while also holding up a string of black fabric. It took him awhile to realize it was her panties.

Anders began to grow hard again as he felt her already wet folds slipping themselves around him. It was intoxicating as he stared into her lustful hazel eyes. He went to wrap his arms around her, to kiss her, but was unable when he felt the ropes dig into his wrists and kept him in place. He had forgotten about them, and the pain cleared his head a little.

"Jordan," he spoke. "Are you gonna let me go now?"

Jordan threw her panties to the side, then focused on the ropes holding up his arms, looking from one to the other. "Nope," she said, still smiling. "I don't think I'm done with you yet."

"Jordan," he growled, moving around, only to find that now his legs were tied down. He looked around Jordan and saw more silk ropes wrapped about his ankles. _When did she do that?_ He glared back at her. "Let. Me. Go," he said firm.

Jordan lend in close. "I'll never let you go," she whispered.

At her words, Anders pushed himself forward all he could, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her hard. Jordan's hands grabbed his face, pressing herself further onto him and combed her fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Their tongues danced and fought each other, dueling in and out of the others mouth. Separating, they both gasped as they struggled for air.

"You know I'm not done," Anders whispered as he kissed her chin.

"Oh, I know." Jordan slid slightly up his erection. "You wouldn't be a Grey Warden if you were."

Anders shuddered from her movement. "But... love. Seriously." He rattled his wrists and ankles around.

"I was also being serious," Jordan smiled. She kissed him so he couldn't protest, before lifting herself and glided down upon him.

Anders took in a sharp breath at his involuntary invasion of her. He felt as her smooth, silken walls engulfed him, not stopping until he was fully in, with her sitting on his lap. She sat there for a moment before slowly moving, going back up his length, then down again. It was what he loved, feeling her all around him as she moved, her hands holding onto his shoulders for support. She went slow, rocking her hips back and forth, kissing him gently as she did. It was bitter sweet, as he wanted to enjoy her, but was unable to hold her in his arms. Unable to move his legs and position himself better. He tried to move his hips, to push himself into her as she went down, but he was unable to do even that. Jordan's speed picked up, but it wasn't enough. Never was it enough. Moaning and grunting, he kissed her hard as she fell on him again and again.

Jordan went faster and faster, putting her hands on the back of Anders's neck to get more support as she drove herself upon him. She matched his forceful kisses, biting his lip and pulling, moaning along with him. Her hands going back on his shoulders as her pace peeked. Anders cried as he tried to move, to drive himself even more into her. Jordan slammed down on him, her nails digging into his flesh. When she came, Jordan stopped. Her thighs squeezed all around him as she cried in his ear. Anders groaned with her, his own release being pulled as she drained him of everything. They became heated, sweat running down their bare skin. When the ecstasy within their veins subsided, skin cooling back down, Jordan pushed herself off his chest and took in a deep, satisfied sigh.

"You know," Anders said as he opened his eyes and looked at her. She was still wearing the black lingerie, the skirt sprawled on his legs, and the straps about her shoulders hanging loose with one breast exposed. "I'm not sure if I should love Orlesians, or hate 'em."

This made Jordan chuckle.

"Now do you think you could release me?"

"How about... no."

"Wha...? Jordan!"

Jordan quickly got off the bed and stood before him. "I told you I like you like this. Why should I let you go?"

"Because if you don't, when I get out of these, you will be punished." Anders's eyes were predatory.

"Oh really?" Jordan said as she stared at him, unafraid. "If that's the case, maybe I should keep you tied to that bed forever. You can't untie the rope yourself."

Anders then began to laugh.

"What? What are you laugh...ing... at... uh-oh." To her horror, Jordan saw as Anders's arms fell to his sides, the silk rope about them having been untied. "H-how did you...?"

"Love," Anders said as he healed the rope burns on his skin. "When at the Circle, I was tied up so many times I quickly learned how to untie a knot with magic."

"So you're telling me you could have freed yourself the entire time?"

"Yes, but I said I would stay that way until you were done. Then later I was distracted. But now that I'm not..." He moved forward, and Jordan say the rope binding his legs untie itself. He then pounced from the bed. Jordan moved quick, barely evading him. He then chased after her around the room. The both of them laughing.


	7. Orlesian Treats: Part 2

**Orlesian Treats: Part 2**

Anders had Jordan cornered. She stared at him, hair messy and in her face. Her eyes keen and lustful. Anders stood fixed, his muscles tense, waiting and ready for when Jordan made her move. He had been chasing her around the room for about fifteen minutes or so, trying to get his hands on her to seek his revenge. But she was a crafty little minx, dexterous in her ability to evade his grasping hands. Anders knew he had her now, but he still needed to be cautious. Jordan was very good at getting out of tight situations.

"What are you waiting for, ser mage?" Jordan breathed. Her chest went up and down as she was slightly out of breath. The black, see-through lingerie caressing her body hung loosely from her shoulders, exposing one full nipple and the top half of the other. "Aren't you coming after me?"

The corner of Anders's mouth began to lift into a small smile. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Is that what you're waiting for, love? For me to come after you?" His full face lifted in a devilish grin. He took the silk rope in his hand and wrapped it around his fingers. He would need to access it quick if he was able to get a hold of her, but that was a challenge in and of itself. He needed to be prepared. Anders knew her moves, knew how her body moved, but he needed to stay focused.

"I don't know," Jordan said slyly, her eyes looking all over the room. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." She then moved, her body leaning left towards the bed, but Anders knew better. He instead went to the right, just as her movement shifted a split second after his.

Anders lunged for her. Jordan saw him coming, her eyes widening in surprise that he hadn't been distracted by her ruse. She wasn't going to let him get her, however, and her body, after years of experience, shifted direction yet again to the right. Jordan narrowly escaped his hands, yet Anders wasn't about to give up just yet. He quickly turned and lunged at her again, this time finding his hand wrapping around her ankle as he fell to the floor. Jordan went down with him as he pulled on her foot. She landed hard on the floor and yelped when she tried to release her foot from Anders's grasp.

"Anders, let go!" she yelled. "You're hurting me!"

"Oh no," Anders said as he kept his hold. "I'm not falling for that again." He crawled forward and reached out with his other hand to grab her other foot. Jordan scrambled to her feet, but fell again, this time on the bed when Anders was able to grasp both her ankles. She tried kicking to release his hold, but his fingers wrapped tighter around her ankles. Anders wasn't about to let her get away after chasing her for so long.

Jordan grabbed the sheets and tried to pull herself more on the bed. Anders pushed up her feet, then landed on top of her, pinning her to the mattress. Crushed by his weight, and shocked by the suddenness of him on top of her, Jordan screamed and wiggled, but was unable to get out from under him. Anders acted quickly, grabbing her hands and putting them above her head. Taking the rope, he tied her two wrists together securely before rolling off, letting Jordan breathe. He didn't give her a chance to recover, however, taking the other end of the rope and pulling her to her feet. Anders then tied it to a beam going across the width of the bed. When he was done, Jordan was heaving as she was forced to sit on her knees. She glared at him, then glared at the rope tying her hands together and to the bed canopy.

"Ha, ha, very funny," she said breathless. "I tied you up, now you tied me up. Care to release me now?"

"Uh, let me think about that," Anders smiled. "How about... no." His grin widened at her, showing his teeth.

Jordan glowered at him. "Let me go, Anders!"

"But I like you this way. I can do whatever I want to you. And I like the view." He sat on the bed, crossing his legs and admired her. Jordan's hands were forced above her head, the rope giving enough slack for her elbows to be bent at ninety degree angles. She had them both to the side, her head turned with her yellow eyes smoldering at him. Her brown hair all over the place, messy from when he was chasing her and from their activity beforehand when she had tied him to the bed and had her way with him. The black lingerie was out of place now, the thin straps having fallen off her shoulders, exposing both her small breasts. The up-side-down v-shaped opening was down a little more on her belly, but still revealed her tight and lean abdomen. She was sitting on her knees, having to keep herself upright so she wasn't hanging from the rope. Her legs were also spread wide for stability, exposing her sex and giving Anders ideas. Seeing her this way, Anders couldn't help but to grin. Not only was she gorgeous, but she was also all his.

"Anders," Jordan growled.

"Come now, Jordan, you know you like this." Anders went to his own knees and walked to her. He stood right in front of her, smiling as she glowered at him.

"Maybe..." Jordan mused. "But I can't say I'm very comfortable at the moment."

"I'll see what I can do about that." Anders leaned in and kissed her, his hand grabbing the back of her head. He deepened the kiss as his tongue found its way past her teeth, fighting her own. Jordan pushed into him, the kiss intensifying as she rubbed her hip into his groin. When they parted, Jordan stared at him with her kitten eyes, appearing sad and vulnerable.

"Let me go," she pouted, puffing out her lower lip. "Please."

Anders stared at her, transfixed and beginning to feel bad for what he was doing to her. He then smiled. "No."

Jordan scoffed at him, losing her innocent look. "Why not? What are you planning?"

"Something similar to what you did to me." Anders went to her front, his hand caressing her abdomen. It trailed down her hip, to her leg, then circled to her inner thigh and slowly made its way up. Jordan shivered from his touch. "You're very inviting in this position, you know," Anders whispered in her ear.

"I suppose, since you did put me this way." Jordan gasped when she felt a finger enter her channel, slowly circling.

"I wasn't really thinking about it when I did it," Anders cooed, kissing her neck. "I just wanted to secure you, but I can feel I made a very good choice." He took a piece of flesh from her neck and drew it in, gently suckling while his finger rounded and went in and out of Jordan's center. He could hear her breathing intensify, feel as her body shook from the pleasure.

"Anders..." she breathed.

"Yes, love?" He put another finger in, his other hand going up to her breast and pinching the nipple gently between his fingers. Jordan's body jerked from his assaults, giving Anders an idea. "Have I ever used my electricity trick on you?"

"What?" Jordan opened her eyes after closing them. She stared at Anders confused. "Wait, are you talking about that one thing you and Isabela were discussing the other day?"

Anders grinned at her. "It was one of my specialties."

"No, I don't think you have," Jordan said, shaking her head. She then took her tongue and ran it across her upper lip. "Why? Are you wanting to use it on me now?"

Anders kept his grin. "You look as if you want me to."

Jordan bite her lower lip as she stared at him. She would be lying if she said no. It made her curious to know what his trick might be that drove so many other women wild.

Anders took her silence as a yes. He kissed her again, his two fingers already inside her went further in, twisting and rubbing. Jordan gasped against his mouth. Her hands pulled involuntarily against her restraints. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, and became somewhat frustrated when she was reminded she couldn't move. The feeling, however, melted away when she felt his fingers pushing harder into her. Jordan took a sharp breath when his thumb began to rub on her taunt nub. It gently circled around it, building Jordan further up to her climax. Anders's thumb then pressed down hard, at the same time a spark of electricity went from his thumb to her clitoris. It went through her entire body, tightening her muscles, making her cringe and cry out. It was painful but also exotic and blissful, taking Jordan all the way to the height of her climax, but she did not go over.

Taking deep, hurried breaths, Jordan began to relax as she started to come back down. Her muscles loosened somewhat, her body shook from the intensity, and even though it had felt sensational, she felt cheated for not having been pushed all the way. When she opened her eyes to look at him, Anders was half smiling at her. His fingers still caressing her insides.

"You like?" he asked.

Jordan wasn't sure. Was he playing with her? Did he know she was still aching for release? His fingers were starting to build her back up, slowly and warmly. The hand on her breast teased her nipple, causing her to breathe out shakily.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Jordan could only nod her head, the ability to use her tongue having temporarily been forgotten.

"Good." He then pressed hard on her nub again, the same shock passing through her clitoris to her body. Jordan tightened once more, her whole body feeling the convulsion. She screamed as yet again her climax was brought rapidly to its very peak, but still did not take her all the way over the edge. She breathed out the air she was holding in her lungs as she started coming back down, frustration beginning to build in her core, wanting release.

Anders continued to massage her channel with his two fingers, the other hand now moving to her other breast. "More?"

"Anders..." Jordan breathed. "Stop..."

"Stop?" Anders chuckled. "Jordan, you know that's not our safety word." He did it for a third time, sending Jordan into a painful but pleasurable peak that left her breathless, needing, and still not fully satisfying. When she came back down again, she opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Yes, love?" Anders smirked, seeing her frustration.

"When I tortured you, I at least gave you release," Jordan growled.

"True, but I think it was more you forced it out of me."

"Were you complaining, though?" Jordan smiled at him.

"I suppose I wasn't." Anders took his fingers from her channel and placed both his hands on her face. "Alright, love, I think you've been punished long enough." He then kissed her deeply on the lips before making his way down, kissing her chin, her neck, to her chest where he paused to suckle slowly on each breast. Jordan moaned as he continued down, kissing her belly and bunching up the black, lacy skirt of her lingerie as he came to her center.

Anders went on his back and propped himself up on one elbow. The other hand caressed her backside, gripping tightly to a cheek as his tongue delved into her channel. Jordan grunted as she pulled on the ropes, wanting desperately to be free from them. His tongue was delectable as it went in and out of her folds, circling and lapping up her juices. His hand left her backside and fingers soon joined with his tongue. Jordan had to close her eyes again, feeling herself building once more, feeling as his tongue and fingers worked to send chills throughout her body. Jordan moaned and shifted her hips. She wanted to go down further, to press his tongue more into her aching channel, but the rope wouldn't allow her to go far enough.

As she got closer to her peak, she then felt his thumb beginning to graze against her nub. She opened her eyes and took in a sharp breath, but was forced to close them again when his thumb pressed hard and the shock of electricity went through her. Jordan screamed from the clamping down of her muscles, from the extremeness of the jolt as it passed through all her nerve endings. Yet this time as it took her to her peak, it kept going, pushing her over the edge and beyond. Jordan lost her voice as her body sung, every last cell in her being ringing with pleasure as her orgasm washed over her. It went on and on, slowly going down over a period of time that felt like hours to her, but was perhaps only seconds.

Jordan was barely aware when she slumped forward, her arms going behind her head as the rope kept her from falling completely on the bed. She barely noticed Anders in front of her, reaching up and across her body. She then felt the rope slack, and she fell forward. Anders caught her and slowly laid her on the bed, then went about freeing her wrists.

"You all right?" he asked, staring down at her.

When Jordan opened her eyes, she saw him looking at her with slight concern. "Good," she spoke. "I'm... really good."

Anders chuckled, relief filling his eyes. "So you liked it, did you?"

"I wouldn't be mad if you did it again," she smiled.

"Oh really?" Anders said as he lend over and rubbed his nose on hers. "I'll have to remember that." He put his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. Jordan ran her fingers through his dirty blonde strands, taking him in as their bodies pressed together. Jordan found her sense of touch heightened, every place where her skin touched his was tantalizing and joyful. She wanted more. She wanted more of _him_, even after all their activity so far that night. Jordan knew she could never get enough of Anders. She loved him too much.

"I love you, Anders," she whispered in his ear as his lips moved down her neck.

"I love you, too... Jordan." He stopped and shook his head. His eyes blinked as he lifted himself off her and hovered above her on his hands and knees.

"Anders?" Jordan stared up at him, wondering what was going on. He was starting to act strange. "Are you all right?"

"I... Shit!" He went to fully sit up, grabbing his head and shaking. "No! Why now?" he grumbled.

"Anders!" Jordan sat up with him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Anders, talk to me, what's going on?"

He looked up into her eyes, the brown of his irises shinning blue.

"Maker damn it!" Jordan cursed. "I don't know what you're trying to do, Justice, but you need to leave him alone, right now!"

Anders cringed and squeezed his eyes tight. When they opened, Jordan let go of his shoulders and backed away. He stared at her now with deep blue, swirling whirlpools in his eyes. A soft blue light illuminated on his skin, indicating Justice had completely taken over. He glared at her, malicious and wild, but with a hint of something else Jordan couldn't place.

"Why do you do this?" he growled.

Jordan went off the bed and stood before him, staring him down just as he was to her. "Do what?"

Justice followed her and stood right at her front, their eyes locking. "Distracting us. Why? Why must you always make it so we cannot get the work we must do done? Anders is behind. We could have the mages in the Gallows free by now if it wasn't for your influence!"

"You don't know that. Do you know how many times I've saved the two of you from being either killed or captured by templars? If it wasn't for me, you probably wouldn't be here right now, being able to plan whatever it is you two are planning!"

Justice snarled and advanced on her, pushing her backwards until her back hit the wall. Jordan kept her gaze on him, not looking away and not backing down.

Justice stared at her for a moment, his eyes seeming to soften. "Why?" he said more soft, bringing his hand up and combing her hair between his fingers.

Jordan peered at his fingers, then back at his hypnotizing eyes. "Why what?"

"Why does he need you?" Justice's voice was strained as if he was trying to figure it out himself. His fingers then went to her cheek, stroking gently against her skin. "He was doing fine before you wormed yourself into his life, and now... he can't live without you."

"It's because he's a man, Justice. He's human, and there are things he needs that you can't deny him."

"Love?"

"Yes, love." Jordan pushed her cheek into his hand. It might have been Justice touching her at the moment, but it was still Anders's fingers caressing her skin.

"Love..." Justice said the word slowly, tasting it in his mouth. "I don't understand love. It is a powerful emotion, almost as if it is everything rolled into one: happiness, sadness, anger, jealousy, passion, fear. So much for one little word."

"It's the reason why the world works," she said, closing her eyes to his touch.

"And you have become his new reason."

"His new reason to live?"

"To fight the Chantry. To free the mages. So you and he can be together without fear."

Jordan opened her eyes and moved her hands up his chest. "That would be nice, but something tells me you wouldn't mind that, either."

Taking his hand from her cheek, Justice grabbed both her hands in his own. "That is not what I wish," he said low. "I only seek to right an injustice that has been going on in your world for over a thousand years. Being with you... it... it is not possible." He took her hands and placed them on the wall on either side of her head.

"Why's that?" Jordan asked, gazing in the spirit's passionate eyes.

"Because," Justice said, getting closer to her face. "You only care for Anders. How could you possibly care for me?"

"Why would you think that?"

Justice's eyes moved down to her black lingerie. "I liked the blue one."

"If you want, I could wear it another time. In fact, I plan on wearing all of them again at some point, and hopefully creating nights like this again." She smiled at him sweetly. "And you're always welcome to help Anders make decisions on which ones you'd prefer to see me in next."

Justice stared at her for a moment again, his eyes searching before he claimed her lips. His kiss was rough, more rough than Anders. He tried to possess her, tried to make her his own. Jordan kissed him back, letting him explore. Justice put a knee between her legs and spread them. He then hiked up one of her legs on his hip, forcing Jordan to put all her weight on one foot. She shifted herself against the wall for more support. Justice placed his hips against hers, the tip of his erection finding her entrance. He pushed himself inside her, groaning into her mouth.

"Easy now," Jordan whispered in his ear as Justice pushed harder. "Take it slow."

Justice re-gripped his hold on her thigh, keeping her leg hooked to his hip. He went slow, pushing and pulling in and out of her. Primal groans escaped his throat, his breathing intensified as he started to pick up speed.

"That's it... right there... you got it," Jordan breathed as Justice continued to push into her. He growled in her ear, his thrusts becoming harder, slamming her more against the wall. Jordan held onto his shoulders for support. She kissed his lips, the corners of his mouth, his cheeks, chin, jawline, neck. She went to his ear and sucked in the lobe, pulling it hard and biting. Another primal groan sounded in her ear. His fingers on her thigh tightened their grip, creating pain, but Jordan ignored it as she let go of his ear and sucked hard on the skin right below it. She dug her own fingers into his shoulder, and Justice went faster, finally lifting her other leg and spreading them wider to give him more access.

Jordan screamed from this new penetration. He was going deeper now, hitting every sensitive spot there was. Justice growled and groaned, his head on her shoulder, his breathing sharp, teeth grinding.

"Let go..." Jordan spoke under her breath, trying to find her voice. "It'll be okay."

Justice grunted and slammed into her twice more before stilling. He pulsed within her, hard and fast. Jordan found her own release, her body tightening and accepting his seed. With a long exhale, Justice let go of her legs and stumbled backwards. He was groggy, his eyes unreadable. Her legs unable to support her, Jordan slide herself down the wall to the floor. To her Justice looked amazed, but also confused. His legs then hit the bed, and he fell upon it, chest heaving up and down.

"Justice?" Jordan said after a few minutes. She was starting to come down from her own high, still somewhat influenced from Anders's electricity trick. She was really going to need him to do that again.

There was a groan from him, but in Anders's voice. A hand flopped to his face, and he rubbed his eyes. "Jordan? What happened?"

Laughing, Jordan pushed herself to her feet the best she could before joining Anders on the bed. "I think Justice just popped his cherry."

"Oh?" Anders chuckled. "Wow. That was weird. I wonder if that's what it's like for him when I'm in control during the times I'm with you like that."

Jordan smiled down at him and kissed his cheek. "Maybe. How's he feeling right now?"

Anders stared up at the bed canopy for a moment. "He's... quiet. Satisfied, I think."

"I think that means your other half is starting to like me."

"At the moment, I believe so," Anders grinned at her. "But he does change rather quickly."

"I know." Jordan kissed him on the lips, then placed her head on his chest, ready to go to sleep. "It was a wonderful night, don't you think?"

"It sure was." He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her to himself. "You know, I think you and Isabela should go shopping more often."

Jordan smirked into his chest. "Don't tell her that."

"But she has good tastes." Anders kissed the top of her head and ran his hand down her now wrinkled black lingerie. "Did you mean it when you said you'd put on the others?"

"Of course I did. And if you want, when the merchant comes back to Kirkwall, I'll take Isabela with me and buy some more outfits. There was a green one I liked, along with a few others, but I thought four would be enough for now." She took her head from his chest and smiled at him.

"I think you would look good in anything," said Anders.

Jordan crawled up his chest and kissed him gently. "Thank you, love."

"It's true, so whatever you wish to get, I know I'll love it." Anders took her head and kissed her again. They then settled into each other, cuddling close and tight. Satisfied and happy.


End file.
